La nouvelle Capitaine
by Hiyoru
Summary: La nouvelle vient de tomber : le nouveau Capitaine de la 3ème division vient d'être nommé ou plutôt, la nouvelle Capitaine, mais qui est-elle ? Gros résumé de la situation de départ à l'intérieur.
1. Résumé et Prologue

_Résumé_

**La guerre est terminée, Aizen, Ichimaru et Tosen sont morts comme la majorité des espadas. Lors de la bataille d'hiver, aucune perte n'a été à déplorer, grâce aux soins de la quatrième division et aux pouvoirs particuliers d'Inoue Orihime qui, avec la bande d'Ichigo et les shinigamis arrivés en renfort, a pu retourner à Karakura grâce à l'ancienne espada, Nelliel Tô O Del Swank, alias Nell. Celle-ci déclina les offres reçues après la batailles (celle improbable du Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto qui lui proposait de rejoindre les rangs du Gotei 13 et celle, moins inattendue, du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, à savoir « l'aider dans ses expériences pour mieux cerner la nature des arrancars ») pour retourner au Hueco Mondo. Grâce aux Vizards et aux Capitaines, l'espada put être défaite sans trop de dommages qui, de toutes manières, purent être réparés après la bataille. Seule Matsumoto Rangiku dut être aliénée d'urgence malgré les soins de la jeune humaine. Cependant, de nombreux détails restaient à régler - notamment remettre la vraie ville de Karakura dans le monde réel - et il fallait que la Soul Society se réorganise et répare les dégâts causés par la trahison des Capitaines des divisions 3, 5 et 9. Tous les shinigamis présents rentrèrent donc à la Soul Society et notre shinigami remplaçant préféré pu reprendre une vie « normale ».**

_Prologue_

À la Soul Society, dans la première division du Gotei 13, une réunion de Capitaines avait lieu, présidée comme toujours par le Capitaine Comandant qui était également le Capitaine de la première division, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Onze des douze autres Capitaines étaient présents car Hisagi Shuuhei et Abaraï Renji, respectivement anciens Lieutenants de la 9ème et de la 6ème division, avaient passé l'Examen de Qualification de Capitaine et l'avaient réussi avec succès. Ceux-ci étaient à présent Capitaine de la 9ème et de la 5ème division. Le Capitaine Yamamoto commença par un rapport de mission avant de passer à ce qui les intéressait tous : la venue du dernier Capitaine.

- La 3ème division est toujours sans Capitaine. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Gotei 13 ainsi, même si nous sommes en temps de paix. Ainsi, deux Capitaines ici présents et moi-même avons été appelés pour observer l'Examen de Qualification de Capitaine. Nous avons trouvé une femme parfaite pour ce travail. Et donc, je vais vous présenter la femme qui va prendre le commandement de l'ancienne de division d'Amagai Shûsuke. Que le nouveau Capitaine du Gotei 13, Sôshiro Hikari, entre.

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune femme ayant l'air d'avoir 17 ans environs. Elle portait un haori neuf où était frappé le signe 3 par-dessus son shihakusho et un zanpakuto au pommeau bleu était passé à son obi (ceinture), contre sa hanche gauche. Ses cheveux châtains clairs descendaient en cascades jusqu'au milieu de son dos et deux mèches plus courtes encadreaint son visage fin aux yeux bleus océans. La jeune fille s'avança au milieu des autres Capitaines. Personne ne disait mot même si tous l'observaient (sauf Byakuya qui avait les yeux fermés comme d'habitude). Elle s'arrêta et prit la parole :

- Je suis Sôshiro, je ferai de mon mieux pour me monter digne de diriger la 3ème division.

Elle s'inclina légèrement.

Lorsque les autres Capitaines sortirent, Ukitake la prit à part.

- Il y a des tas de formalités qui incombent au poste de Capitaine, et tu seras sans doute un peu mal à l'aise au début avec, alors n'hésites pas à venir me poser des questions quand tu veux.

- Merci, mais je pense que je me débrouillerai.

A la 3ème division peu après, les conversations allaient de bon train.

- Sôshiro Hikari… Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Nope.

- Je n'aime pas ça. C'était pareil avec le Capitaine Amagai, on ne la connaît pas et elle devient Capitaine.

- Il paraît qu'elle vient de chez les Nécromanciens.

- C'est bouseux ?!

- Hai.

- Pff ! Déjà qu'une femme qu'on n'a jamais rencontrée devient notre Capitaine, en plus si elle vient de chez eux… Comme si j'allais suivre ses ordres !

- Ouais, bon…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'avança vers eux. Elle portait l'haori des Capitaines.

- Bonjour. Qui est le Lieutenant ici ?

Kira, qui avait revêtu son brassard de Vice Capitaine, se retourna vers la nouvelle venue.

- Lieutenant de la 3ème division, Kira Izuru.

- Je m'appelle Sôshiro Hikari. Je suis le nouveau Capitaine de la 3ème division. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Le plaisir est pour moi.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Remarquant que les autres membres de la division discutent entre eux, Hikari leur dit :

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites : c'est une femme, plus jeune que la plupart d'entre-vous de surcroît, qui vient de chez les Nécromanciens, elle ne peut pas être si forte que ça. C'est pour ça que tout ceux qui souhaitent se mesurer à moi le peuvent.

- Non Capitaine, ce n'est pas…, protesta Kira.

- Mais d'abord, je vais affronter votre Lieutenant. Donc, suivez-moi au terrain d'entraînement.

- Vraiment Capitaine, je ne…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kira, j'aimerais juste voir quel est ton niveau.

Il capitula.

- Bien Capitaine…

Hikari se rendit ensuite au terrain d'entraînement de la 3ème division et les deux combattants sortirent leur zanpakuto et se firent face.

- Tu es prêt Kira ?

- Oui Capitaine.

- Alors passe en Shikaï.

- Mais, Capitaine…

- Kira, c'est un ordre.

- Bien Capitaine. Lève la tête, Wabisuke ! (Wabisuke = excuse)

Le zanpakutôh prit la forme d'un crochet rectiligne noir et blanc.

- Maintenant, attaque-moi.

Kira obéit et fonça sur son Capitaine. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et celle d'Hikari doubla de poids. Cependant, celle-ci la garda bien en main et le combat continua. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois les lames virevoltèrent et se bloquèrent mutuellement. Enfin, la lame du Capitaine ne se leva plus du sol.

- Wabisuke double le poids de tout ce qu'il touche au premier coup. Au second, il le double de nouveau et ainsi de suite, expliqua le blondinet sur un ton d'excuse.

- Tu as un bon zanpakuto mais, malheureusement, ce ne sera pas assez pour me vaincre. Recouvre la terre, Hatsuyuki ! (Hatsuyuki = première neige)

Le zanpakutôh d'Hikari se désagrégea en une multitude de flocons de neige d'un blanc immaculés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les pétales de cerisier de Byakuya. D'une pensée, ceux-ci vinrent entourer Kira et l'un deux vint se poser délicatement sur la main de ce dernier. Celui-ci fondit et lui gela la main avant que le Fukutaïsho n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste. Après quelques secondes, le temps que le reste des membres de la division aient bien eu le temps de voir, Hikari rappela ses flocons de neige qui vinrent reformer la lame de son zanpakuto. Y compris celui qui avait fondu. Il se reforma de lui-même, décongelant la main du Lieutenant en même temps, et retourna avec les autres. Les deux adversaires rengainèrent leurs armes et le Capitaine s'approcha de son subordonné.

- Bien joué Lieutenant, ton zanpakutôh est étonnant, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Merci Capitaine, répondit celui-ci, un beau rouge lui colorant les joues.

Elle se retourna vers le restant des troupes.

- Qui veut se mesurer à moi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Bien, je suppose que personne ne viendra contester mes ordres à l'avenir dans ce cas.

- Hai, Taïsho !

---

Devant la 8ème division, au même moment, une conversation entre deux hommes en haori blanc avait lieu à propos de la jeune Capitaine élue.

- Juushiro, tu penses que cette petite a ce qu'il faut pour réussir ?

- On verra bien, Shunsui. En tous cas, elle a un bon potentiel.

- Hé ? Tu penses qu'elle voudra bien sortir avec moi ?

Ukitake soupira.

- Aucune chance.

- Oh… Ca te dirait de venir boire du saké ?

- Non, merci.

* * *

_Voilà le prologue de ma fic. J'espère que vous aimez, n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews. _

_Bises,_

_Hiyoru_


	2. Chapter 1 : Vasto Lorde !

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le lendemain, à dix heures, le Lieutenant Kira Izuru courut vers son Capitaine et s'inclina rapidement.

- Taïsho ! Des hollows ont été détecté dans le 39ème secteur !

- Leur nombre et leur force ?

- Dix, Taïsho ! De puissance moyenne !

- Bien. Kira, prend quinze hommes avec toi et vas-y. Je te laisse superviser l'opération.

- Haï !

Kira choisit les hommes et tous disparurent en shunpo. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Hikari blêmit subitement sans raison apparente et lance au troisième siège :

- Charge-toi de la direction de la division jusqu'à mon retour et/ou celui du Vice Capitaine !

- Euh…Haï ! Mais…

Avant que le pauvre troisième siège ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le Capitaine disparut en shunpo. Tout en utilisant le déplacement éclair, Hikari se maudit intérieurement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvint dans le 39ème secteur, un de ceux à la charge de la 3ème division. Elle arriva sur le toit d'une des maisons du Seireitei et une rage froide sembla émaner d'elle lorsqu'elle vit les hommes, qu'elle avait envoyés, blessés et son fukutaïsho faisant bravement à un hollow ressemblant à un homme. Le lieutenant est blessé, lui aussi, à l'épaule, le sang ruisselait le long de son bras, rendant le manche de son zanpakutôh glissant, et à sa cuisse. Alors que le hollow attaquait et que Kira se préparait à parer, un rideau de neige vint s'interposer entre eux. Le Vice Capitaine de la 3ème division leva la tête et son regard tomba sur Hikari qui venait de bondir à ses côtés. Une énergie glaciale sembla émaner du Capitaine.

- Kira, recule s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est ton combat mais tu ne réussiras qu'à te faire tuer.

- Capitaine, je…

- C'est un Vasto Lorde, Kira.

Kira écarquilla les yeux. Un Vasto Lorde ? Ici, au Seireitei ? C'était impossible ! Même les Capitaines devaient s'y mettre à plusieurs pour en battre un ! Et pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était la réalité ; que c'était pour cela que tous les membres de l'équipe qu'il commandait avaient été balayés en un seul coup et que lui-même n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps.

- Dans ce cas, Taïsho, laissez-moi…

- Non.

La voix était sans appel. Le Capitaine tourna la tête, qui jusqu'à présent fixait le rideau de neige et le hollow, vers lui. Son regard était animé d'une rage glaciale. Le lieutenant fit involontairement un pas en arrière devant toute cette colère retenue.

- Non, Kira. Je vais le retenir. Pendant ce temps, j'aimerais que tu éloignes les membres de la division. Je vais libérer tout mon réatsu et je ne pense pas que tous le soutiendront. Ensuite, retourne au Seireitei et demande leur d'envoyer des renforts.

Sans attendre de voir si ses ordres étaient suivis, elle reporta son attention sur le Vasto Lorde comme celui-ci venait de balayer son rideau de neige d'un cero. Hikari compta trente secondes pour laisser le temps à son équipe de s'en aller tout en retenant le monstre puis libéra soudain sa route lorsque les flocons retournèrent dans sa main et reformèrent une épée. Epée qu'elle plaça aussitôt à l'horizontale sur ses paumes ouverte alors qu'elle disait :

- Bankai. Hatsuyuki Tsumetai. (= Première neige glaciale)

La température baissa aussitôt d'une dizaine de degrés et le sol se retrouva couvert de neige pendant que l'épée se transformait en un véritable tourbillon de neige qui s'éleva vers le Vasto Lorde. Dès qu'un des flocons effleurait une surface, celle-ci se recouvrait automatiquement d'une couche de givre de plusieurs millimètres. Le réatsu qui se dégageait du Capitaine semblait congeler l'air lui-même mais n'affectait pas ce qui se trouvait à plus de deux mètres derrière elle, tout comme le sol ne s'y gelait pas et les flocons n'y virevoltaient pas car Hikari contenait tout cela pour ne pas affaiblir plus les membres déjà blessés de sa division. C'est alors que commença le véritable combat. Le Capitaine ne bougeait pas, contrôlant son Bankai par la pensée alors que le hollow jouait des pieds et des mains. Si ça avait été un hollow ordinaire ou même un adjucha, il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Mais il s'agissait d'un Vasto Lorde. Aussi, après plusieurs très longues minutes, alors que la sueur dégoulinait dans le dos du Taïsho et sur son visage, le monstre parvint à lui porter une série d'enfilades plus ou moins sérieuse puis à lui laisser une blessure profonde au niveau de l'estomac. Le monstre, lui aussi, était assez amoché : tout son bras gauche était gelé ainsi qu'une partie de son masque et des coupures apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps car Hatsuyuki Tsumetai ne faisait pas que geler extérieurement l'adversaire. Il le gelait aussi de l'intérieur par l'intermédiaire de blessures dans lesquelles le froid s'engouffrait. Comme le hollow, fêtant déjà sa victoire et le futur festin qu'il allait faire, s'apprêtait à assener le coup qui la mettrait hors combat, au milieu de flocons de plus en plus inoffensifs, et qu'Hikari, le souffle court et pressant la plaie d'une main, voyait sa fin arriver, elle entendit des voix qui criait derrière elle :

- Taïsho !

- Taïsho !

- Taïsho ! On est tous avec vous Taïsho ! N'abandonnez pas !

Elle réalisa que c'était vrai. Elle ne se battait pas seule : la 3ème division était à ses côtés. Alors, dans un geste désespéré, elle se jeta en arrière, évitant ainsi l'attaque. Du sang lui monta aux lèvres et elle le cracha dans la neige, tache écarlate sur un sol blanc. Puis, elle se redressa et des flocons se posèrent sur la blessure, la gelant et stoppant ainsi l'hémorragie, comme ils l'avaient fait pour toutes les autres plaies. Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main et refit face au Vasto Lorde qui ricanait.

- C'est qu'il est résistant le petit shinigami ! Je sens que je vais me régaler !

- Cours toujours, hollow !

Ils repartirent à l'attaque et Hikari changea de tactique. La température ambiante chuta aux alentours de 0° et l'environnement qui avait été épargné se recouvra d'une couche de neige de plusieurs centimètres. Elle rappela ses flocons et les condensa en une épée scintillante. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'utiliser le bankai, elle l'exploitait simplement d'une autre façon. Un coup, deux coups, dix coups s'échangèrent et, à chaque contact avec la lame, un membre du monstre recevait une légère enfilade et gelait. Dans une tentative de la blesser encore, le hollow lança un cero. Celui-ci fut dévié par la neige encore en présente et par le katana qui lui trancha le masque l'instant suivant. Cependant, il n'avait été que dévié, et non stoppé, et il toucha l'épaule du Capitaine. Son bankai disparut et toutes les hémorragies, à présent non contenues, redémarrèrent en même temps. Hikari vacilla et tomba en avant, son sang écarlate ruisselant le long de son corps et tâchant la neige d'une blancheur immaculée. Sa chute fut arrêtée par quelqu'un qui la soutint. Elle leva péniblement les yeux et vit le visage grave de son Lieutenant. Elle esquissa le début d'un sourire.

- Merci, Lieutenant…

- Je n'ai rien fait Taïsho. Vous, par contre… Battre un Vasto Lorde seule, c'est incroyable !!!

- Pas seule, Kira, pas seule…

Elle haussa la voix au prix d'un effort important et reprit son souffle.

- Vous étiez… Tous avec moi… Je ne me battais… Pas seule, cette victoire vous… Reviens autant qu'à moi…

Elle tenut à rester debout, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, soutenue par le Vice Capitaine et lui demanda.

- Des pertes ?

- Oui, Capitaine, deux shinigamis sont morts, cinq sont gravement blessé dont vous et le reste à des blessures plus ou moins légères.

Hikari se renfrogna à l'entente des deux morts et son regard exprima une profonde tristesse.

- J'aurais du arriver plus tôt !

- Comment auriez-vous su Capitaine ? Vous êtes arrivé à temps pour la plupart d'entre-nous c'est déjà formidable !

- Peut-être mais…

Une vague de douleur plus intense lui coupa la parole et elle blêmit en se retenant de toutes ses forces de crier. Kira le vit.

- Capitaine, il faut vous allonger !

Elle reprit son souffle en luttant contre la douleur.

- Non… Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas…

A ce moment, deux autres Capitaines et la 4ème division arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les Capitaines avaient senti que l'énergie spirituelle du Vasto Lorde avait disparu et que le puissant réatsu qui lui avait fait face avait fortement baissés. La 4ème division avait, elle, été mandée par un membre de la 3ème blessé et venant du 39ème secteur. Elle s'était mise en route rapidement après avoir soigné celui-ci.

---

Le Capitaine Kuchiki de la 6ème division et le Capitaine Komamura de la 7ème division se dépêchaient en usant du shunpo. Un Vasto Lorde avait été repéré dans le 39ème secteur et les deux Capitaines devaient prêter main forte au Capitaine de la 3ème division, déjà sur les lieux. Qui était seule. Un nouveau Capitaine. Face à un Vasto Lorde. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Capitaine Commandant les avait dépêchés, il leur avait enjoint de se dépêcher à la rejoindre. La 4ème division avait déjà été dépêchée sur les lieux, avertie par un membre de la 3ème. Depuis quelques instants, une importante pression spirituelle se faisait sentir en plus de celle du hollow et elle augmenta soudainement pour gagner en puissance. Les deux Capitaines comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'Hikari. Ils accélérèrent. Une minute avant d'arriver sur place, le réatsu du Vasto Lorde disparut et celui de la Capitaine faiblit dangereusement. Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, et se demandèrent si Hikari avait reçu de l'aide ou si elle était assez puissante pour vaincre un Vasto Lorde seule. Comme son énergie baissait, ils repérèrent les réatsu d'autres membres de la 3ème division. Une quinzaine environs. Ils arrivèrent à destination et s'arrêtèrent sur le même toit qu'Hikari un peu plus tôt. Ils furent surpris du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux même s'ils n'en montrèrent rien : tout une rue est recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige digne du Capitaine Hitsugaya et Hikari était soutenue par Kira, debout malgré les nombreuses blessures reçues dont celle à l'estomac, qui aurait même fait blêmir le Capitaine Kenpachi, et insistait auprès de la 4ème division qui venait d'arriver pour soigner d'abord les membres de son équipe avant de s'occuper d'elle. Elle y arriva jusqu'au moment où elle s'évanouit et fut prise en charge par les soigneurs. Les deux Capitaines descendirent de leur perchoir et s'en allèrent demander un rapport détaillé au Lieutenant de la 3ème division.

Hikari se réveilla à la 4ème division. Elle eut un moment d'égarement puis se souvint de s'être évanouie après son combat contre le hollow. On avait du la transporter à la 4ème pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller la douleur. Une fois en position assise, elle entreprit de se lever après avoir tâté ses bandages. Par chance, on lui avait laissé son shihakusho et son zanpakuto reposait non loin. Le Capitaine réussit à se mettre debout même si une douleur sourde lui provenait par vague de sa blessure à l'estomac, de loin la plus sérieuse. Prudemment, pour ne pas rouvrir ses plaies, elle saisit son arme et se dirigea vers la sortie en serrant les dents. Elle l'avait presque atteinte lorsqu'un jeune infirmier entra dans sa chambre et paniqua de la voir debout.

- Capitaine, vous ne devez pas vous levez ! Vos blessures vont se rouvrir !

- Je vais très bien, merci.

Seul son teint légèrement plus pâle et son souffle légèrement plus court à l'habitude démentaient ses paroles. Et, également, le fait qu'elle s'évanouit dans les bras du membre de la 4ème division…

* * *

_Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! _


	3. Chapter 2 : Bon rétablissement !

_**Disclamer : **Tout est à Tite Kubo sauf Hikari, Kitai et le Nécromancien comme d'autres qui vont peut-être apparaitre ensuite._

_**Rating :** K+__

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le pauvre Hanataro ne savait plus quoi faire, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'une fille lui tombe dans les bras, une Capitaine surtout. Il rougit, blêmit puis re-rougit, etc. Un véritable feu clignotant en somme ! Remit de sa surprise, il entreprit de recoucher le haut gradé, ce qui ne fut pas simple vu qu'elle mesurait 15 cm de plus que lui, autant dire plus d'une demi tête. Il remarqua au passage que ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, comme il l'avait prédit. Il ressortit vivement chercher le Capitaine de la 4ème division.

Hikari se réveilla une nouvelle fois à la division de soins, le rêve toujours présent dans son esprit. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve mais plutôt un souvenir. Le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son meilleur ami :

_Flash Back :_

_La pluie tombait alors qu'elle était agenouillée près de son ami de toujours et tenait sa tête sur ses genoux. Du sang se répandait sur le sol, son sang à lui, tandis que les larmes de la jeune fille se confondaient avec la pluie. Personne ne viendrait le sauver, ils le savaient tous deux et elle, elle était arrivée trop tard... Trop tard pour le sauver, trop tard pour tout ! Et elle n'avait même pas pu voir qui lui avait fait ça, qui avait ouvert la poitrine de la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus dans ce monde. Lui qui l'avait toujours protégée, elle n'avait pas su le protéger ne fusse qu'une seule fois._

_- Kitai, réponds-moi ! Kitai..._

_Les lèvres du jeune homme remuèrent légèrement et elle se pencha pour entendre les mots qu'il prononçait._

_- Méfie-toi... Méfie-toi du Blanc... Et de... des liens du Sang..._

_- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!_

_Mais sa question demeura sans réponse car son ami rendit son dernier soupir. A présent, elle était seule. Définitivement seule. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que le sien se désagrégeait en milliers de particules spirituelles puis, accablée de chagrin, elle lui érigea une tombe tout simple et lui jura de devenir forte. Ensuite, elle se releva et se mit en route vers la longue route qui l'attendait._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Elle secoua la tête vivement, essayant de chasser son "rêve" et loucha quelques secondes l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans son bras, la reliant à la perfusion trônant à côté du lit, avant de l'ôter d'un geste. Elle ne supportait pas ces trucs. Ensuite, la jeune femme passa délicatement sa main sur les bandages lui enserrant l'abdomen et grimaça légèrement même si la douleur du début avait refluée pour se transformer en douleur sourde et supportable. Les membres de la 4ème savaient ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner des blessures ! Elle se redressa, s'adossant à ses oreillers, et regarda par la fenêtre. Le jour était bien avancé, déjà. Un loup blanc se matérialisa à ses côtés.

- Tu en as encore rêvé ?

- Oui...

- C'est de plus en plus fréquent.

- Je sais...

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que..?

- Non.

- ..Remise ?

- Plus ou moins, Hatsuyuki… J'ai connu mieux.

- Je sais… Quelqu'un vient.

Sur ces mots, l'esprit du zanpakutôh disparut comme la porte s'ouvrait sur le Capitaine Unohana.

- Bonjour Unohana Taïsho.

- Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va, ça va…

- Hanataro m'a informée que vous avez essayé de partir.

- Ah, le petit infirmier ? Oui, c'est exact…

- Suite à cela vos blessures se sont rouvertes.

Unohana Retsu peut être terrifiante parfois, même sans se départir de son sourire. Hikari ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Gomen, mais je souhaitais regagner ma division … Je le souhaite toujours d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes loin d'être rétablie !

- Je me ménagerai et puis, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, je ne sens presque plus rien.

Le Capitaine de la 4ème division ne parut pas convaincue mais céda, devinant qu'Hikari s'en irait qu'elle le permette ou non.

- …Très bien mais laisser un membre de ma division vous accompagnez et vous vous reposerez jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétablie.

La patiente soupira mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Après tout, c'était mieux que rien…

- D'accord… Mais je partirai dès que je me serai habillée, le membre de votre division à intérêt à être présent ou je m'en irai sans lui.

- Bien. Je m'en vais l'avertir.

Elle s'en alla, laissant à Hikari le soin de se lever et de s'habiller de son shihakusho avec des mouvements mesurés qui l'exaspérèrent. Elle finit cependant par être prête et sortit de la chambre à pas lents, ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus qu'elle détestait faire les choses lentement. Lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose, elle le faisait à fond. Devant la porte, se trouvait le garçon sur qui elle s'était évanouie. La jeune Capitaine en fut gênée mais aborda celui-ci avec le sourire. Le jeune infirmier rougit et sembla encore plus gêné qu'elle.

- Bonjour, désolée pour tout à l'heure…

- Hi…Hier v…vous voulez di…dire ?

Hikari haussa les sourcils, interloquée. Etait-elle restée inconsciente tout ce temps ?

- Euuh… Oui…

- Ce n'est pas…pas grave !

- Tu te nommes Hanataro, c'est ça ?

- H…Hai ! Y…Yamada Hanataro…

- Dans ce cas allons-y Yamada.

Elle se retourna à sa division, escortée du timide membre de la 4ème. Elle avait menti en affirmant qu'elle ne sentait quasiment plus rien et la douleur ne fit qu'augmenter au cours du trajet mais Hikari, déterminée, n'en laissa rien paraître. Son Lieutenant parut surpris de la voir sur pied.

- Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?!

- A ton avis ?

- Mais c'est quasiment impossible que vous soyez sur pieds seulement 4 jours après votre combat contre le Vasto Lorde !!!

- Qu…Quatre jours ?!

- Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

Quatre jours ! Elle était restée inconsciente quatre jours !

- …Pour rien. Quand a lieu la prochaine réunion des Capitaine ?

- Euh…

Le Vice Capitaine sembla un instant déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de sujet mais ce reprit vite. Il y était habitué avec son ancien Capitaine, Ichimaru Gin.

- Dans moins de 10 minutes, je crois…

- Bien ! Viens avec moi, nous nous y rendons.

Hanataro protesta mais le regard froid que lui lança Hikari le réduisit au silence et la jeune Capitaine arriva juste à temps pour le début de la réunion, ayant laissé Kira devant la 1ère division, les Fukutaïshos n'étant pas conviés. Elle entra d'un pas assuré qui ne laissait pas deviner qu'elle fut blessée sous le regard surpris des autres Capitaines déjà présents excepté celui du Capitaine de la 6ème division qui resta neutre comme à sa bonne habitude. Le Soutaïsho entra à son tour et son regard se posa sur le Taïsho de la 3ème division.

- Sôshiro Hikari.

- Hai ?

- Comment étiez-vous au courant, avant même que nous ne recevions l'alerte, qu'un hollow de la catégorie des Vasto Lorde se trouvait dans la Soul Society, là où vos hommes on été dépêchés dans le but d'éliminer des hollows de moindre niveau ?

- …Grâce à mon zanpakuto, Soutaïsho…

- Votre zanpakuto ?

- Hai. Hatsuyuki, mon zanpakuto, est assez particulier. Lorsque je me suis mesurée à mon Lieutenant, un des flocons de mon Shikai a fondu sur son poignet. De ce fait, je peux connaître la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Je gardais un œil sur lui au cas où et lorsque j'ai senti le réatsu du Vasto Lorde, je suis intervenue, voilà tout.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez réussi à le battre ?

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance et ma division me soutenait…

- …Bien, nous nous occuperons de ceci plus tard. Fait exceptionnel, un Nécromancien est arrivé il y a peu et nous nous devons de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Hikari vira au blanc en entendant cette nouvelle. Elle pensait avoir plus de temps ! Lorsque l'homme entra, ses craintes furent confirmées. Le nouveau venu balaya la salle d'un regard dédaigneux et supérieur avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête sur le Capitaine fraîchement nommé et que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Pointant son doigt vers cette dernière, il s'exclama :

- Toi ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

Tous les Hauts Gradés présents regardèrent successivement le Nécromancien et la jeune femme.

_

* * *

_

_Qui est ce Nécromancien ? Pourquoi dit-il cela ? La connait-il ? Qui est le "Blanc" ? De quels liens du Sang parle-t-on ? Les réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^_

_Hikari mesure 1m68, Hanataro 1m53, c'est pour cela qu'elle est plus grande que lui de 15 cm (je sais, tout le monde le savait... u.u). _


	4. Chapter 3 : Réunion et retrouvaille

_**Chapitre 3**_

_- Toi ! Que fais-tu ici ?!_

Kuchiki Byakuya observait attentivement le visage de la nouvelle Capitaine et il put observer que celui-ci se décomposa une fraction de seconde où la peur, la colère et la haine s'y peignirent avant que le Taïsho de la 3ème division ne se forme un masque impassible. Mais lui-même était un maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions et il remarqua que son regard la trahissait. Nerveux et effrayé, c'était celui d'un loup acculé. Et, comme il se situait juste en face d'elle, il ne pouvait le manquer. Hikari secoua légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite dans un geste de dénégation alors que tous les Capitaines, du moins le croyait-elle, regardait le Nécromancien. Ce dernier baissa son bras.

- … J'ai du me tromper de personne. J'avais cru reconnaître quelqu'un en la présence de cette Capitaine ; veuillez m'excuser d'avoir interrompu cette réunion.

- Bien… Onoya Ito, veuillez nous faire par de la raison de votre présence parmi nous s'il vous plait.

- Des _ookami_ nous narguent depuis maintenant plus de 2 mois.

- Des _ookami_ ?!

- Oui. Nous avons beau faire, nos sorts ne fonctionnent pas et ils terrorisent la population. Nous vous demandons donc d'intervenir.

La dernière phrase fut prononcée à contrecoeur. Comme si les mots lui étaient arrachés de la bouche.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement pas envoyé un messager ?

Le Capitaine Ukitake était perplexe. Avec un messager, le Nécromancien n'aurait pas eu à se déplacer lui-même et l'affaire aurait rapidement été réglée.

- Justement, nous l'avons fait.

- Aucun messager n'est arrivé.

- C'est ce que nous craignions. Les _ookami,_ en plus de se jouer de nous, empêche toute personne de s'en aller.

- Pourtant, vous êtes ici.

- Oui, mais il m'a été difficile de partir.

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'un _ookami_ ?

Le Capitaine de la 10ème division fronçait les sourcils plus fortement que d'habitude. C'était lui qui avait posé cette question car il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait et avait horreur de ça. Onoya le toisa avec un mépris qui fit grincer les dents au jeune Capitaine. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui répondit à sa question mais Hikari :

- Un _ookami_ est l'âme d'un loup solitaire. Généralement, ils ne sont pas dangereux et restent dans les endroits non peuplés, de préférence les bois ou les montagnes. Mais lorsqu'ils se regroupent, ce qu'il ne se produit que très rarement au vu de leur nature, les _ookami_ peuvent devenir une véritable menace pour les âmes dépourvues d'énergie spirituelle. De plus, les _ookami _se transforment parfois en _ookami_ _otoko_, en hommes loups, qui se nourrissent alors d'âmes au réatsu élevé, comme les shinigamis. Mais ils devraient pouvoir être neutralisés avec le kidô que ce soient des _otoko_ ou non.

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase avec un froncement de sourcil à l'adresse du Nécromancien. Le Capitaine de la 6ème division, dont la famille avait la charge des archives du Seireitei ajouta :

- De plus, les _ookami_ ont tous été éradiqués il y a plus de 200 ans par les shinigamis.

- Apparemment, le travail a été mal fait puisqu'ils sont de retour, dit cyniquement Onoya. Et ils ont changés.

- Comment ça, « changés » ?

- Vous le verrez bien par vous-même lorsque vous viendrez.

La conversation commençant à partir dans tous les sens, le Capitaine Commandant jugea bon de mettre fin à la réunion et frappa le sol de son bâton pour rétablir le silence.

- Onoya Ito, vous nous avez donné matière de réflexion. Aucune décision hâtive ne doit être prise et je vous suggère de rester quelques temps parmi nous, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décidé quoi faire. Des appartements vous seront attribué.

Le Nécromancien s'insurgea intérieurement mais ne fit pas profiter de ses réflexions aux personnes présentes et se contenta d'afficher une mine sombre.

- Ceci dit, chacun peut regagner sa division.

Hikari fut un des premiers Capitaines à quitter la salle, marchant aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa blessure. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre cet homme et elle, et le plus rapidement possible. Elle sortit de la 1ère division et retrouva Kira ainsi qu'Hanataro qui l'attendait. La jeune femme prit à peine le temps de les saluer avant de se mettre en route mais, une voix l'interpellant, elle dut s'arrêter.

- Capitaine Sôshiro.

Elle se retourna.

- Capitaine Kuchiki.

- Vous connaissez cet homme.

- Que me vaut cette affirmation ?

- Votre visage, lorsque vous l'avez vu.

Elle déglutit. Quelqu'un l'avait remarqué alors.

- Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Elle avait parlé plus sèchement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention mais il ne se démonta pas pour si peu.

- Certes, cela ne me concerne pas mais vous nous dissimulez des choses et si l'une d'entre elles porte préjudice à la Soul Society, sachez que je m'occuperai de vous personnellement.

- Si vous souhaitez vous entendre avec vos collègues, il est préférable que vous ne les menaciez pas au préalable, Capitaine Kuchiki. Ou bien est-ce seulement parce que vous êtes l'un des deux Capitaines à m'avoir testé et que vous ne souhaitez pas que votre réputation soit ternie si je fais un pas de travers ? Sur ce, bonne journée.

Hikari ne supportait pas les gens arrogants et qui jugeaient sans connaître les gens. Or, le Capitaine Kuchiki était les deux, du moins à ses yeux. Sans attendre la réponse, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla d'un pas vif, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard froid, suivie de son Lieutenant et d'Hanataro. Elle regagna sa division à la même allure malgré les protestations du membre de la 4ème division sur le fait qu'elle devait se ménager. Hikari n'allait certainement pas lui dire que sa blessure s'était rouverte malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Parvenue à son bureau, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que le Nécromancien l'attendait. Elle congédia les deux jeunes gens qui refermèrent la paroi coulissante de son bureau et lui fit face.

- Alors ? Heureuse de me revoir ?

- Dans tes rêves, serpent ! lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

Oyona franchit l'espace qui les séparait en deux pas et la gifla avec une force qui la fit s'écraser contre le mur.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler ainsi, _petite sœur._

Elle se releva péniblement, la joue en feu.

- Tu ne seras jamais mon frère !

- Oh que non, j'oubliais, tu préférais ce petit crétin de Kitai.

Elle découvrit ses dents et gronda :

- Ne parle pas de lui ainsi !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ?

Il rigola. Cela mit Hikari hors d'elle et la température de la pièce baissa. Pourtant, elle ne l'attaqua pas. Elle avait son zanpakutôh à portée de main mais elle n'osait pas passer à l'action. Elle avait trop peur de cet homme pour ça. Celui-ci l'empoigna par le col de son shihakusho et la souleva à hauteur de son visage. Les pieds de la jeune femme touchaient à peine le sol et elle agrippait le bras de son agresseur pour essayer de respirer correctement.

- Alors, on est devenue Capitaine ?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Toujours à la recherche du sens des dernières paroles de ton petit ami je suppose ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Tss ! La ferme ! L'autre vieux m'a énervé alors tu vas gentiment te laisser faire. Pigé ?

Hikari écarquilla des yeux de peur et un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle hochait de la tête. S'il était en colère, elle allait en pâtir, énormément. Onoya la considérait comme son jouet et ce depuis la mort de Kitai. Avant, ce dernier la protégeait de ce grand frère adoptif violent, après… Ca avait été une autre histoire.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait. Onoya Ito est bien le frère d'Hikari même s'ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille car dans le Rukongai, les familles sont recomposées._


	5. Chapter 4 : Sado !

_**Chapitre 4**_

Onoya resserra sa prise sur la gorge d'Hikari, la faisant suffoquer, avant de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Celle-ci se reçut douloureusement sur le sol et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier alors que le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure, teintant de rouge les bandages l'enserrant. Dans son esprit, le zanpakutôh grondait sa hargne envers l'homme présent et dit :

_« Tu es un loup, réagis ! Ne te laisse pas faire comme une vulgaire proie ! »_

_« Si je suis le loup, il est le chasseur… »_

_« Les loups se battent ! Toujours ! Même dans les pires situations et n'ont jamais peur ! »_

_« Il faut croire que je n'en suis pas un alors… »_

Leur échange fut interrompu lorsque Onoya shoota, d'un puissant coup de pied, dans l'estomac blessé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que, tel des perles écarlates, des gouttes de sang jaillirent de ses lèvres. Le Nécromancien eut un sourire mauvais et sadique (il ne l'aurait pas piqué à Gin celui-là ?) et, empoignant ses cheveux, il l'obligea à se mettre à genoux face à lui. Il ôta alors le haori et le haut du shihakusho de la jeune femme, dévoilant les bandages qui entouraient son torse depuis le haut de sa poitrine jusqu'au bas de son ventre, caché par le pantalon de son uniforme. Le sourire de l'homme ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit la tâche écarlate qui s'épanouissait au centre de son abdomen.

- Alors comme ça on est blessée, hein ?

- …

Il refrappa dans son estomac, au centre exact de la fleur de sang.

- Réponds quand j'te cause !

- …Oui…

- Bien.

Il lâcha ses cheveux et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la plaquer au sol, face contre terre, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance. Il plaça son genou au creux de ses reins et sortit une dague de son fourreau. Hikari serra les dents pour ne pas crier car cette position lui était insupportable, appuyant sur sa blessure. Elle sentit la froideur de la lame lorsque son tortionnaire la passa sur la peau nue de son épaule, y traçant un sillon sanglant. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, presque tendrement :

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, petite sœur.

La jeune femme déglutit ; ce type était un malade ! Et elle n'osait pas réagir, malgré les exhortations d'Hatsuyuki, car elle le craignait. Durant plusieurs années, il l'avait brutalisée, frappée, voir pire encore et, si son corps ne portait plus ou presque plus les marques de ces mauvais traitements, son esprit s'en souvenait très bien et il savait jusqu'à quelles extrémités ce frangin complètement timbré pouvait aller si elle tentait seulement de se défendre. Onoya dégagea les cheveux châtains de la nuque de celle-ci et y glissa amoureusement son couteau, créant ainsi une fine ligne vermillon qui l'excita. Il passa sa langue sur la plaie, arrachant un frisson de dégoût à Hikari, et réitéra plusieurs fois la manœuvre, léchant à chaque fois les ruisselets de sang, puis le Nécromancien fit jouer sa dague entre les omoplates du Capitaine, plus profondément. Celle-ci lâcha un léger cri qui fut étouffé par la main que l'autre plaqua sur sa bouche.

- Je te jure que si tu alertes quelqu'un, je te le ferai payer très cher.

Il ne mentait pas. Alors la jeune femme serra les dents et ne dit plus rien tandis qu'Onoya Ito reprenait son petit jeu cruel, lui infligeant une douleur un peu plus grande à chaque coupure de poignard qu'il maniait avec dextérité et faisait descendre de plus en plus le long du dos d'Hikari.

---

A trois divisions de là, le Capitaine Kuchiki adressa un regard glacial à son fukutaïsho qui, pour ne pas changer, venait d'arriver en retard. Ce dernier s'excusa prestement et se mit, oh miracle !, à compléter les rapports qui l'attendaient, de mauvaise grâce, cela va s'en dire. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se mit rapidement au travail, remarquant que son supérieur venait de prouver que l'on pouvait avoir l'air mécontent tout en abordant un visage impassible. En effet, ce dernier ne cessait de revoir, malgré ses efforts, le regard emplit de terreur, de colère et de haine du Capitaine de la 3ème division lorsque cet homme, Onoya Ito, était apparu ainsi que les paroles que celle-ci lui avait adressées ensuite. Certes, il était exact qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir son nom, et celui de sa famille par la même occasion, mêlé à un scandale et que la réponse de la jeune femme l'avait irrité - même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître - mais il y avait également autre chose dans son ton. Une… peur, de nouveau, qui était également dans la manière dont elle se tenait. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, un Capitaine ayant froidement combattu un Vasto Lorde ne pouvait avoir peur d'un homme. Quoi que, il était Nécromancien et Sôshiro Hikari l'était également. Peut-être y avait-il eut quelque chose entre eux qui a fait que la jeune femme en ait peur ? Le noble termina le rapport qu'il était en train de rédigé d'une élégante écriture puis posa son pinceau et se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de son nouveau Lieutenant (ben oui, fallait bien remplacer Renji vu qu'il est devenu le nouveau Capitaine de la 5ème division !). En effet, le Taïsho de la 6ème division n'avait pas pour habitude d'abandonner la paperasse avant de l'avoir complètement terminée, le Fukutaïsho l'avait vite compris. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, au vu de la pile de dossier trônant sur le bureau et attendant d'être remplis.

- Je m'en vais à la 3ème division, je devrais bientôt être de retour. Termine tes rapports, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Rikichi s'éclairer – apparemment, il avait hérité des défauts de son prédécesseur et idole.

Le Vice Capitaine se renfrogna alors que son Capitaine sortait du bureau. Cette histoire avait quelque chose d'anormal et Kuchiki Byakuya voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il se dirigea d'un pas digne vers la division d'Hikari.

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Je sais , il est plus court. Mais c'est poour ménager le suspens ! Alors, que vas faire notre Kuchiki national ? On le verra ensuite !_


	6. Chapter 5 : Encore à la 4ème !

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le panneau de son bureau coulissa et son réatsu enfla brusquement, projetant son agresseur en arrière. Celui-ci alla s'aplatir sur un des murs de la pièce. La jeune femme resta prostrée dans la même position, à plat ventre, tremblant de tous ses membres tandis que la température de la pièce se faisait soudainement glaciale. Chaque coupure infligée la brûlait, à cause du froid, et elle déglutit avant de se mettre péniblement à quatre pattes. Un haut-le-corps la souleva lorsqu'elle vit la flaque volumineuse de sang, le sien propre. Avec tout cela, pas étonnant qu'elle se sentît si mal ! Surtout que l'autre en avait _bu_ aussi. Mais il y avait d'autres priorités en ce moment que pour se soucier de son état de santé. Comme le fait qu'on avait tenté de pénétrer dans la pièce par exemple. Son réatsu avait repoussé les intrus pour le moment mais ils pénétreraient rapidement dans la pièce. Surtout qu'elle avait identifié la pression spirituelle de Kira et que la deuxième semblait appartenir à un Capitaine, au vu de sa puissance. Elle se releva en chancelant, ne jetant aucun coup d'œil à l'homme qui était à demi sonné contre le mur. D'ailleurs, Hikari se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à le mettre K.O. aussi facilement. Sûrement s'était-il cogné la tête contre le mur. Ou alors, il faisait semblant et attendait sa réaction pour la punir comme il le souhaitait. Elle hésita sur la conduite à adopter.

_« Cesse donc de tergiverser ! C'est la peur seule que t'empêchait de tenir tête à cet homme. Cela fait longtemps que tu l'as dépassé ! »_

_« Peut-être mais s'il fait semblant ? S'il est plus fort que nous ? S'il… »_

_« Tu n'as pas le temps de penser à cela ! On peut pénétrer à tout instant dans la pièce ! »_

_« C'est vrai. »_

La Capitaine fit deux pas avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente.

---

Le Lieutenant de la 3ème division le précédant, le Capitaine de la 6ème division arriva devant le bureau d'Hikari. Alors que le Vice Capitaine ouvrait le panneau pour annoncer à son Taïsho que Kuchiki Byakuya voulait la voir, un violent réatsu s'éleva brusquement, le faisait reculer de deux pas. Celui là même de son Capitaine. S'en suivit, quelques fractions de secondes, d'un choc sourd puis d'un second, comme si des lourds objets tombaient ou se cognaient contre un mur ou le sol. Kira en fut déstabilisé, mais la pression spirituelle reflua presque aussitôt pour baisser à un niveau inquiétant. Elle s'enflait et désenflait comme une vague, comme une respiration… Kira ouvrit rapidement le panneau et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle, s'étant attendu à tout sauf à cela. En effet, qui s'attendrait à voir son Capitaine, face contre terre, le dos tailladé et rougit de son propre sang, gouttant sur le sol en un ruisseau écarlate ? Pire, à deux pas à peine, une flaque du liquide vital s'étendait au sol, démontrant aux yeux de tous la quantité phénoménale de ce fluide si précieux que pouvait contenir un corps. Adossé à un mur, la dague à la main et les lèvres couleur rubis, le Nécromancien gisait là, les yeux vitreux et la tête inclinée. Sa poitrine se soulevait et il dodelinait de la tête, s'efforçant en vain de reprendre ses esprits. Tétanisé, le cerveau de notre Fukutaïsho refusait d'assimiler ces images, de nier la réalité, alors qu'elles s'inscrivaient au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il sursauta lorsque le Taïsho de la 6ème division prit la parole, ayant totalement oublié sa présence.

- Lieutenant Kira, contactez la 4ème division.

---

Hikari se réveilla une fois de plus à la division de soin et se souvint immédiatement des derniers évènements. Son dos ne la faisait plus souffrir et elle s'adossa confortablement à ses oreillers, n'étant pas pressée de devoir subir les questions qui ne manqueraient pas dès qu'elle rentrerait à sa division. Elle soupira.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude de me retrouver ici…

- En effet, cela serait fâcheux pour la division.

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas vu ni entendu son interlocuteur entrer. Pour cause, il se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. Hikari esquissa un sourire.

- Bonjour Kira, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Oh non Taïsho, une heure à peine !

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je de retour à la 4ème division ?

- 8 heures et 52 minutes !

La jeune femme grimaça.

- Tant que ça ? Je suis désolée de devoir te laisser en charge de la division Kira…

- Pas de soucis Taïsho, j'ai l'habitude.

- Mm… Oui sans doute mais depuis 10 ans que je suis sortie de l'Académie des Arts, je n'ai jamais eut l'habitude de laisser les autres faire mon travail à ma place.

- Cela fait seulement dix ans que vous avez quitter l'Académie ?!

- Et oui.

- Mais… Il faut des années pour maîtriser le Bankai !

- Je le sais.

- C'est… Incroyable ! Ca veut dire que vous avez dû l'atteindre très tôt !

- Deux ans après ma sortie de l'Académie en fait. Et j'ai mis sept ans à le maîtriser complètement.

La mâchoire de Kira se décrocha littéralement tandis qu'il regardait son Capitaine. Celle-ci, gênée, préféra changer de sujet.

- Où est Onoya ?

Le visage du Lieutenant se ferma.

- Dans les cellules de la 3ème division.

- Ah…

- Qui est-il Taïsho ? Pourquoi vous a-t-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé faire ?

Hikari soupira. Voilà que les questions tant redoutées lui tombaient dessus bien avant que ce qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

- Et bien, te voilà bien bavard Kira !

Il s'empourpra.

- C'est que... j'aimerais savoir Capitaine…

- Ce n'est rien, lu assura-t-elle. De toutes manières, je devrai sans doute répondre à ces questions plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Donc, voilà : Onoya Ito est mon frère, à mon plus grand désespoir.

- Votre frère ?! Alors pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?!

- Il a toujours été comme ça… Surtout que j'étais plus faible que lui…

_Flash Back_

_Hikari rentra prudemment dans la maison déserte et longea les murs en direction de la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle s'y glissa avec soulagement et regarda les murs défraîchis et la simple couverture qui lui servait du futon. Sa lèvre était ouverte et son œil gonflé présageait un futur œil au beurre noir. Mais elle s'en était tirée à bon compte cette fois-ci. Le marchand ne l'avait pas trop amochée, se contentant presque de récupérer la nourriture volée. Un raclement au sol lui fit savoir qu'on ouvrait la porte. Elle sursauta et se retourna nerveusement vers l'adolescent brun qui venait d'entrer, son éternelle dague à la main._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as rapporté ?_

_La jeune fille de onze ans environs, d'après son physique, déglutit._

_- ...Rien…_

_- Comment ça rien ?! Je t'avais demandé de rapporter à manger !_

_- Le… Le marchand a tout repris…_

_- Tu t'es laissée attraper ?!_

_Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois, ne répondant rien, alors que le jeune homme de presque 17ans (toujours d'après le physique) s'avançait pour la gifler violemment, le poing fermé. Hikari fut projetée face contre sol sous la violence du coup. Durant les minutes suivantes, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre mais son aîné, plus grand et plus fort, la neutralisa facilement et la battit dans les règles de l'art. Pour finir, il la saisit par les cheveux mais, comme un autre garçon, blond, pénétrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre, il se contenta de lui cracher dessus avant de tourner les talons. Le blond prit la parole._

_- Tu ne t'en tireras pas toujours aussi facilement Ito. Un jour, tu devras rendre des comptes à Hikari et à moi-même._

_Onoya jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule._

_- Cette misérable fille ne me surpassera jamais, ce n'est qu'une femme. Quand à toi, Kitai, jamais tu ne m'attraperas._

_À dessus il disparut. Le garçon se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever avec douceur._

_- Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire Hikari._

_- Mais il est trop fort !_

_- Je sais mais un jour, ce sera toi qui le vaincras._

_Hikari lui lança un regard éloquent. Elle n'y croyait pas un mot._

_- C'est pour cela que tu vas aller à l'Académie des Arts. Il y a un examen de sélection la semaine prochaine. Je viendrai avec toi._

_- Moi ? A l'Académie ?_

_- Oui, tu as un bon réatsu, je le sais, on ira à deux et on montrera à Ito que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le chef des voleurs du 69ème district qu'il est le plus fort._

_Elle acquiesça, les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle serrait son meilleur ami dans ses bras._

_Fin du flash Back_

- Capitaine ! Capitaine !

Hikari s'aperçut soudain que cela faisait plusieurs fois que Kira l'appelait.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Ce n'est rien Taïsho, lui assura-t-il en souriant. Mais, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, est-ce que je peux savoir de quel district vous venez ?

- Tu t'intéresses à ma vie privée maintenant ?

Il rougit. Elle rit.

- Non ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ne t'en fait pas. Je viens du 69ème district.

Ils parlèrent un moment, le Capitaine s'amusant à taquiner son subordonné qui virait immanquablement au rouge, puis le Fukutaïsho de la 4ème division vint leur informer que les visites étaient terminées et que la jeune femme pourrait s'en aller le lendemain. En somme, ce fut une après-midi agréable pour le Taïsho de la 3ème division.


	7. Chapter 6 : Discussion

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle put sortir de la 4ème division (sans infirmier pour la suivre, cette fois), elle se rendit aux cellules de la 3ème division voir son « cher » frère, accompagnée de Kira qui, il semblerait, avait décidé de l'accompagner partout où elle allait pour qu'Hikari ne finisse pas, une fois de plus, à la division de soin. D'ailleurs, il avait tenté de la dissuader d'aller le voir mais la jeune Capitaine était très têtue et elle l'emporta grâce à un : « Il suffit. J'irai, point. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner si tu y tiens. » C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face à une cellule munie de solide barreaux face à Onoya. Ce dernier la regardait méchamment mais Hikari ne se laissa pas impressionner grâce aux encouragements d'Hatsuyuki, son zanpakutôh :

_« Tu l'as déjà battu, il est moins fort que toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce type ! Souviens-toi, tu es un loup, un vrai. Tu n'as pas peur de ce louveteau bagarreur. »_

_« Oui. Je n'ai plus peur. »_

Elle sourit sous le regard désabusé du Nécromancien avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Ito. Les _ookami_ sont-ils réellement revenus ?

Depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom ?

- P't-être, p't-être pas.

O.K. Il avait adopté une attitude « je ne te dirai rien, j'en ai rien à faire ». Mais cela ne marchait pas – plus - avec elle. La température chuta tandis que son regard se durcissait.

- Ito. Je t'ai posé une question. Réponds.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour me donner des ordres ?

- Un Capitaine du Gotei 13 qui est plus fort que toi, Nécromancien.

Il tressaillit sous le ton insultant. Il y a encore deux jours, jamais elle n'aurait osé lui parler ainsi ! Apparemment, sa victoire lui avait donné suffisamment confiance en elle pour le défier.

- Tss ! Tu prends la grosse tête, petite sœur !

- Je n'ai jamais pris la grosse tête, contrairement à toi. Maintenant, réponds.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! Que ton petit subordonné soit témoin que je coopère ! Au fait, t'as trouvé en lui en remplaçant de ton petit ami ? C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble un peu… Tu lui as dit que c'était toi qui l'avais tué ?

Un sourire s'était peu à peu formé sur les lèvres d'Oyona tandis qu'il débitait son petit discours. Kira écarquilla les yeux et observa son Taïsho. Ce qu'avait dit le Nécromancien était-il vrai ? Il ne le savait pas et son Capitaine ne fit rien pour l'éclairer.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Ito. Alors, oui ou non, les _ookami_ sont-ils revenus ?

- Oui, oui, ils sont revenus.

- Ce sont…des _ookami_ _otoko _?

- Oui et tu sais quoi ? C'est de ta faute !

Là-dessus, il éclata de rire.

- Comment ça ?!

- T'as qu'à…demander à ton zanpakutôh ! Haha !

Hikari fronça ses sourcils.

- Mon zanpakutôh ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hatsuyuki a avoir là dedans ?

Mais l'autre ne répondit plus rien, se contentant de rire aux éclats en secouant la tête.

- …

- Réponds au Capitaine lorsqu'elle te parle !

La jeune femme soupira.

- Laisse Kira, on en tirera plus rien. Il a déjà dit tout ce qu'il savait.

Elle se détourna et le Fukutaïsho la suivit, un peu à contrecœur. Une fois sortis de la prison, Kira demanda :

- Dites, Taïsho, que sont les _ookami _? Et les _ookami_ _otoko_ ?

- Des âmes de loup, ils sont sensés avoir disparu depuis plus de 200 ans, c'est donc normal que tu n'en ai pas entendu parler.

- Et vous, comment les connaissez-vous ?

Hikari ne répondit qu'évasivement, en haussant les épaules :

- J'ai fait des recherches.

- Ah…

Le Lieutenant n'insista pas, voyant que son Taïsho ne voudrait pas le dire. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du Capitaine où Hikari, jusque là plongée dans ses pensées, se secoua :

- Kira, ce que Ito a dit est faux, je n'ai jamais tué personne.

- …

Le Fukutaïsho resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas osé aborder ce sujet.

- Je te jure que je n'ai tué personne, insista-t-elle. Mon meilleur ami est mort il y a… des années et comme je suis la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant, Ito s'amuse à essayer de croire que c'est moi qu'il l'ai tué.

- …Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien…avoua-t-elle. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il vivait ses derniers instants, il n'a pas pu me dire qui l'avait blessé mortellement…

Hikari baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. Bon, je vais envoyer un papillon de l'Enfer au Soutaïsho pour demander à être envoyée sur le terrain pour éradiquer le problème des _ookami_. Quelques Capitaine ne seront pas de trop.

- Euh, Capitaine…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne finirai pas une nouvelle fois à la 4ème division, promis !

- Ce n'est pas ça… En fait, je doute que le Soutaïsho croit que les loups soient vraiment revenus…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien… Comme le Capitaine Kuchiki vous a vu…

- Quoi ?! Il m'a vue alors que j'étais... dans _cet_ état ?!

- Oui. Et j'ai également du dire à Unohana Taïsho ce qu'il s'était passé. Donc ils pensent que si le Nécromancien est venu c'est pour…vous faire du mal.

Hikari jura abondamment avant de reprendre :

- Il ne savait même pas que j'étais ici ! Bon, soit. Ca ne change pas vraiment la situation. Je vais quand même envoyer un papillon de l'Enfer au Soutaïsho pour l'informer de ce qu'il en est réellement et demander que je sois envoyée sur le terrain. Toi, Kira, je crois que tu as des rapports à finir.

- Haï !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le papillon fut envoyé et Hikari alla travailler le temps de recevoir la réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à parvenir à la Capitaine qui n'en fut pas très étonnée : le Taïsho de la première division la convoquait dans son bureau pour avoir un rapport détaillé de la situation puisqu'elle n'avait expliqué qu'avec très peu de détail ce qui se passait. Elle se rendit donc à la 1ère division qu'elle n'avait eu que peu fréquenté. Bientôt, elle fut devant le Capitaine Commandant.

- Bonjour Soutaïsho.

- Capitaine Sôshiro. Vous pensez donc que les _ookami_ sont réellement revenu ?

- Non. Pas les _ookami_ Soutaïsho, les _ookami otoko_. Et j'en ai la certitude.

Yamamoto ouvrit un œil et l'observa.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

- Onoya Ito est peut-être un sadique mais il est également Nécromancien et ne mentirait pas au Gotei 13.

- Donc, il n'est pas venu pour vous ?

Hikari secoua la tête.

- Il ne savait même pas que j'étais ici.

- ..Qui est-il ? Comment pouvez-vous tolérer que l'on vous maltraite ainsi ?

- Il s'agit se mon frère. Et plus jamais il ne fera cela, je m'en assurerai.

- Bien. Pourquoi voulez-vous aller à la rencontre des _ookami_, Capitaine Sôshiro ?

- Je…Me sens concernée puisque j'ai vécu avec les Nécromanciens pendant pas mal de temps.

_« Et je veux savoir quel est le rapport avec Hatsuyuki. Si, en plus, ça me permet d'élucider cette fichue prophétie, ça serait bien… Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose de plus clair, nan ?! »_

- Très bien. Je considérerai votre demande. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Haï !

Hikari sortit et décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de la 6ème et de la 4ème division. Elle avait quelques petites choses à vérifier…

Premièrement, la 4ème. Elle était la plus proche. La Capitaine entra dans les lieux et chercha le Taïsho qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver, à son bureau et seule. Un coup de chance.

- Bonjour Unohana Taïsho.

- Ah ! Capitaine Sôshiro, ça tombe bien, je souhaitais vous parlez. Mais d'abord asseyez-vous je vous prie.

- Oui, merci.

La jeune femme s'installa, devinant déjà ce que son homologue plus âgé allait lui dire.

- Sôshiro Taïsho, en plus de vos blessures, j'ai relevé d'autres lésions interne et externe d'origine plus ou moins ancienne.

Hikari acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je sais. La plupart sont dues à des combats contre des hollows, comme pour tous les shinigamis.

- C'est exact et d'autres sont dues à des coups violents et répétés. Mais ce sont les plus anciennes.

- Oui.

Le jeune Taïsho ne voyait pas où Unohana voulait en venir mais, heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

- Je pense deviner leurs origines et je suppose que vous ne laisserez plus cela se reproduire ou je devrai en informer le Soutaïsho.

- Bien sur.

- Mais quelques unes sont étranges et je ne parviens pas à déterminer leurs origines. Ce sont également les plus graves bien que les moins nombreuses.

Hikari dévisagea le Capitaine de la 4ème division. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Certains de vos muscles ont été déformés comme par un froid intense, tel qu'il y en a dans le Monde Réel.

La jeune femme se détendit.

- Ah, ça ! Ce n'est rien. Depuis que je suis arrivée à la Soul Society, j'ai toujours été ainsi, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas nouveau !

- Vous êtes sûre ? Cela pourrait être dangereux pour…

- Oui, oui ! J'en suis certaine !

- …Bien.

Hikari redevint plus grave.

- Capitaine Unohana, avez-vous informé le Soutaïsho du pourquoi je me trouvais dans votre division hier ?

- Non. Secret médical oblige.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Le Capitaine de la 3ème division se leva.

- A une prochaine fois, Unohana Taïsho. J'espère qu'à ce moment là ce ne sera pas parce que je serai une nouvelle fois à votre division.

- Oui ^^

Elle s'en alla. Bon, maintenant elle était sûre que c'était Kuchiki Byakuya qui l'avait dénoncée. Ce qui renforçait son antipathie à son égard.

Prochain arrêt, la 6ème division.


	8. Chapter 7 : La mission

_Disclamer : Tout appartient à Tite Kuboh sauf mes perso !_

_Rating : K+_

_Auteur : Moi, évidemment ! Quelle question !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Hikari marchait tranquillement vers la 6ème division. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, ses rapports étaient faits et il n'y avait pas de hollow à rechercher. Une journée tranquille donc. Trop vite à son goût, elle arriva à la 6ème division. La jeune femme n'aimait pas les confrontations et quelque chose lui disait que cela allait irrévocablement y arriver. Soupirant, elle entra dans la division et se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine. Elle croisa le Vice-Capitaine en passant, un certain Rikichi dont l'idole n'était autre que le Capitaine Abarai. Il aurait préféré le suivre dans sa nouvelle division mais celui-là ne l'avait pas demandé. Aussi était-il resté à la 6ème et avait obtenu une promotion.

- Bonjour Fukutaïsho.

- Oh ! Euh, bonjour Sôshiro Taïsho ! Vous venez voir Kuchiki Taïsho ?

- Haï.

- Il est dans son bureau !

- Merci.

Hikari poursuivit son chemin en se demandant pourquoi le Lieutenant était si nerveux. Haussant les épaules, elle arriva à la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit. Le Capitaine Kuchiki faisait ses rapports. A son arrivée, il leva la tête.

- Capitaine Sôshiro.

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Est-ce vous qui avez dit au Capitaine Commandant ce que Onoya Ito m'avait fait ?

- En effet.

- De quel droit avez-vous fait cela ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

- Cela me semble évident.

- Pas à moi. Si je voulais informer le Soutaïsho de ce qui s'était passé, je l'aurais fait moi-même. La prochaine fois, ne décidez pas de mes actions à ma place, merci.

Elle ressortit, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, et retourna à sa division.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il y eut une réunion des Capitaines où on délibéra sur les paroles d'Onoya et il fut décider que le Capitaine Sôshiro irait voir quelle était exactement la situation, avec le Capitaine Kuchiki et une dizaine d'hommes. Hikari maudit – intérieurement - le Soutaïsho de l'avoir envoyée avec « l'imbécile qui sert de Capitaine à la 6ème division ». C'est sur, leurs relations n'étaient pas prêtes de s'améliorer dans l'immédiat.

Dès que la réunion fut terminée, la jeune femme sortit de la 1ère division, assez énervée, ce qui se traduisait par un visage glacial. Personne ne fut assez fou pour l'aborder et elle rentra aussitôt à sa division. Cependant, elle n'alla pas terminer la paperasse en retard mais plutôt au terrain d'entraînement, zanpakutôh à la main. Les curieux qui étaient allés la voir durent bientôt battre en retraite au vu du froid qui se dégageait de l'espace dégagé - qui fut bientôt entièrement recouvert d'une fine couche de neige et de glace. Mais, la Taïsho était loin d'avoir fini sa journée de travail et elle dut bientôt se résoudre de quitter le terrain – gelé - pour regagner son bureau et ses rapports.

Kira n'osa pas levé son nez de la paperasserie tant l'énergie qui se dégageait de son Capitaine semblait glaciale. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien put la mettre dans cet état mais ne dit rien durant les heures restantes avant le coucher du soleil.  
Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, bien content de pouvoir quitter le bureau pour regagner ses appartements de Vice-Capitaine, Hikari l'interpella, d'une voix égale :

- Kira.

- Hai ?

- Dans trois jours, je partirai en mission avec le Capitaine Kuchiki et une dizaine de soldats. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

- Mais... Et la division Taïsho ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela.

- Hai !

Le « jeune » Fukutaïsho partit et la Taïsho soupira en regardant le plafond de son bureau. Dans trois jours, elle se retrouverait avec Kuchiki Taïsho, presque seule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut que ça tombe sur le seul Capitaine qu'elle ne supportait pas (oui, oui, même Kurotsuchi elle l'appréciait plus que lui !) ?! Enfin bon, il fallait faire avec, que cela lui plaise ou non. Se levant, elle alla ranger les rapports rédiger avant de sortir du bureau.

Le soleil se couchait à l'ouest, allumant des traînées orange, roses ou mauves sur les nuages qui traversaient nonchalamment le ciel. C'était une magnifique soirée et pour la première fois – ou presque - depuis qu'elle avait été nommée Capitaine, elle put regagner ses quartiers en toute tranquillité.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent en toute tranquillité. Oh ! Bien sur, il y eut quelques petites anicroches comme il y en a toujours dans une division et il y eut des archives à classer ainsi qu'un hollow à rechercher mais, sinon, aucun problème ne fit son apparition. Même Onoya resta sage. D'ailleurs, le Nécromancien fut relâché et eut une longue discussion avec le vieux Soutaïsho. Après cela, on en entendit plus parler, à la grande satisfaction d'Hikari qui avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

A l'aube du troisième jour, la Capitaine de la 3ème division était parée. Elle n'emportait que le strict minimum avec son zanpakutôh et était bien décidée à ne pas s'énerver, quoi que fasse Kuchiki Taïsho. Pourtant, dès qu'elle le vit, ses bonnes résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil. Vraiment, cet homme l'insupportait. Et le voir qui l'attendait avec comme toujours, sur son visage, son masque glacial l'irrita. Heureusement, son Vice-Capitaine était à ses côtés ainsi que cinq autres hommes, soigneusement choisis. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'énerver devant eux ! Que deviendrait son image alors ? C'est pourquoi, elle aborda tranquillement son homologue, lui brûlant la politesse, l'air de rien :

- Bonjour, Capitaine Kuchiki.

- ...Bonjour.

- Vos hommes sont-ils prêts ?

- Evidemment.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller. Personne ne viendra nous souhaiter bonne chance.

Sur ce, elle fit signe à ses soldats et partit en shunpo, sans l'attendre, savourant cette petite victoire. Le fait que le noble avait très certainement du être tiré de son lit par ses domestiques l'amusa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, vérifiant que le Capitaine la suivait bien. Hikari put également remarquer que le noble n'avait pas l'air très frais ni très dispos. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le territoire assez méconnu de la division zéro, celle des Nécromanciens.


	9. Chapter 8 : Avertissement

Chapitre 8

Les deux Taïsho devaient sciemment ralentir leur shunpo pour que leurs subordonnés ne se fassent pas distancer. Mais, au coucher du soleil, ils avaient tout de même franchi les derniers districts depuis quelques heures. Après être sorti des quartiers les plus défavorisés du Rukongai, les douze shinigamis _(**NdA : Hikari, Byakuya, Rikichi, Izuru + 4 shinigamis par division, z'aviez fait le calcul, hein ?**)_ avaient traversé une plaine et d'innombrables petits bosquets de feuillus, qui étaient trop espacés les uns des autres pour parler d'une forêt.

La journée s'assombrissant, les dieux de la mort durent faire halte au bord d'un cours d'eau pour la nuit. Les soldats possédaient juste une petite tente pour eux dix et ils ne pouvaient y dormir tous en même temps, faute de place. Deux d'entre eux étaient forcés de prendre le quart, à moins qu'ils ne veuillent dormir dehors, à même le sol _(NdA : ouais, tous au camping ! Désolée, délire stupide d'une auteur un peu tarée... ^^'')_. Les deux Capitaines, quant à eux, se partageaient aussi une tente, un peu plus petite que celle de leurs soldats mais bien assez grande pour deux.

Au départ, Hikari resta à l'extérieur, avec ses hommes, tandis que Byakuya rentrait dans la tente pour faire on ne sait quoi, discutant avec son Vice-Capitaine de kidô, la Taïsho jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au feu, dont elle se tenait assez éloignée, lorsqu'on l'attisait. Après le repas durant lequel le Capitaine de la 6ème fit sa réapparition et où la jeune femme mangea rapidement, au contraire du noble, elle resta à discuter de nouveau avec les soldats.

Bientôt, la plupart d'entre eux partirent se reposer comme le Roku Ban Tai Taisho avait de nouveau disparu dans sa tente. Hikari s'éclipsa alors, prenant avec elle ses affaires de couchage, et alla se laver dans la rivière qui s'écoulait à proximité. Qui était glaciale en cette fin de soirée. Mais elle y rentra sans broncher et plongea même sa tête dans l'eau froide pour se laver.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint au campement, seul deux des hommes étaient encore debout ; ceux qui faisaient le guet. Ils la reconnurent et la saluèrent. Elle leur rendit leur salut et pénétra dans la tente, n'ayant plus de raison de s'attarder à l'extérieur. Le Capitaine le plus antipathique de la Soul Society (selon elle) était penché sur une petite table et terminait un rapport, vêtu d'un yukata de nuit et ayant posé son kenseikan à côté de lui. Ayant entendu le froissement du battant de la tente s'ouvrir, il rangea le papier et se retourna vers Hikari. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux ; sans son noble accessoire, Byakuya paraissait plus jeune – impression renforcée par les quelques mèches qui étaient élégamment repoussées derrière son oreille – et moins glacial, presque cassable, également. Il s'avança vers la Taïsho et se planta à moins d'un mètre d'elle, sans que la jeune femme ne réagisse, comprenant soudain pourquoi il était si populaire auprès de l'association des femmes shinigamis et le regard fixé sur le visage couleur nacre. L'envoûtement fut totalement détruit lorsque le leader de la famille Kuchiki lui demanda d'une voix glaciale si elle comptait rester plantée là toute la nuit en laissant la tente ouverte.

Hikari cligna des yeux et lui répondit d'un ton cinglant :

- Même si c'était le cas, cela ne vous concernerait pas.

- Que si. Cela me concerne lorsque l'endroit où je me repose est sujet aux courants d'airs glacials.

La jeune femme eut un sourire.

- Le grand Kuchiki Taïsho serait-il frileux ?

- Du tout, nia-t-il.

- Mouais, on se demande bien pourquoi vous vous trimballez avec un bout de tissu autour du cou à tout bout de champ, alors !

Elle le provoquait volontairement et le noble la fusilla du regard.

- Ce « bout de tissu », comme vous dites, est un objet précieux se trouvant dans ma famille depuis fort longtemps !

- Je sais. Je vous taquinais, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour !

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Hikari rabattit l'entrée de la tente et passa à côté de lui, l'ignorant royalement. Le Capitaine de la 6ème division oublia ce qu'il allait dire et eut alors une étrange ressemblance avec une des carpes koï qui nageaient dans l'étang de sa propriété, l'espace d'une demi seconde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait d'être snobé. Indigné, il se retourna... et eut pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute une ressemblance avec un poisson : la jeune femme se déshabillait tranquillement au milieu de la tente ! Gêné, il voulut se détourner mais se rendit compte que la Taïsho portait ses vêtements de nuit sous son shihakusho _(on a un voyeur dans la salle !)_.

Après avoir fini d'ôter ses derniers vêtements de jour, Hikari les plia et les posa à côté de son futon avant de s'asseoir sur ce dernier, faisant abstraction de son colocataire – qui s'installa également sur son futon.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous deux dormaient. Mais pas d'un sommeil tranquille pour la jeune Taïsho. En effet, à peine quelques heures plus tard, celle-ci se réveillait, le dos humide de transpiration et emmêlée dans son draps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle se redressa brusquement.

Regardant autour d'elle, ses yeux affolés se calmèrent peu à peu, ainsi que les battements effrénés de son corps. Un petit rire tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres et la jeune femme passa une main sur son visage.

- ... Un cauchemar... Rien qu'un simple cauchemar... se dit-elle.

Malgré tout, elle se leva et sortit pour s'asseoir sur une pierre, la tête entre les mains. Car, bien que ce ne fût, cette fois-ci, qu'un simple cauchemar, ces évènements avaient bien eut lieu. La pluie, le sang, le cri... Le corps... Tout cela était réellement arrivé. Quelques fois, elle se surprenait à espérer que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveillait, son ami encore vivant pour la protéger...

Elle angoissait encore suite à son mauvais rêve et, de ce fait, ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement du silence anormal qui pesait sur le camp. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses terreurs nocturnes dissipées, des détails étranges lui apparurent. D'abord, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la tente, aucune des sentinelles ne l'avait saluée. Ensuite, aucun des bruits nocturnes habituels ne se faisaient entendre. Seuls les ronflements bruyants des hommes brisaient le silence. Et, enfin, il y avait dans l'air un « je-ne-sais-quoi » oppressant.

Prise d'un doute, elle se leva et s'approcha de la sentinelle la plus proche pour la saisir et la secouer doucement. Le soldat ne réagit pas et la Taïsho le tourna vers elle. Il avait la gorge déchiquetée.

Saisie, Hikari poussa un cri de surprise et, le cœur glacé d'effroi, se détourna du shinigami pour revenir en courrant au camp du quel elle s'était éloignée. La jeune femme ne pensa même pas à donner l'alerte. Pour elle, c'était comme si son cauchemar était devenu réel… Il y avait les mêmes blessures…

La Capitaine heurta quelqu'un dans sa débandade et elle leva les yeux. Il s'agissait du Taïsho de la 6ème division.

- La… La sentinelle… Morte… Horrible… Je, je…

- Calmez-vous.

Hikari inspira profondément et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

Comme à un supérieur, la jeune femme fit son rapport. Ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait fait et ses constatations. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après. Assez pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait failli pleurer devant ce Capitaine sans cœur. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

- … Je pense que nous ferions mieux de vérifier si l'autre sentinelle est toujours en vie et de lever le camp.

- En effet. Cela vaut mieux. Et maîtrisez-vous, la prochaine fois.

- Gna, gna, gna, gna, gna, fit la Taïsho, à mi-voix, lorsque Byakuya lui eut tourné le dos. Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?!

Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la deuxième sentinelle où se trouvait déjà le froid Roku Ban Tai Taïsho. Celui-ci releva la tête.

- Il est mort, également. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que les hommes n'aient pas été attaqués, ni nous.

- … C'est une mise en garde. On ne veut pas de nous ici.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

Hikari haussa les épaules.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Vous posez des questions étranges, quelques fois, Kuchiki Taïsho !

- …

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux nous remettre en route.

Sans attendre la réponse du Capitaine – c'était une habitude ?-, Hikari s'en alla dans la tente pour se changer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous étaient prêts à se remettre en route et à avancer dans ces terres inconnues.

* * *

_Voici - enfin - un nouveau chapitre ^^' Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir mis avant... Surtout que j'avais dit qu'il serait plus long et qu'il est quasiment aussi court que le précédent -_-"_

_Sinon, j'essayerai de mettre un chapitre par semaine, mais ce n'est pas gagné ^^'_


	10. Chapter 9 : Mauvais temps et arrivée

_**Chapitre 9**_

Ils marchaient depuis plus de douze heures, déjà, et leur destination ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher d'un pouce. Les habitations semblaient toujours aussi lointaines que ce qu'elles avaient paru le matin même et sous la chaleur du soleil, les shinigamis commençaient à avoir chaud. L'herbe dense qui poussait gênait leur progression, l'astre solaire les éblouissait quelque peu et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir pour la plupart d'entre eux. Bref, ce n'était pas la joie dans les rangs des dieux de la mort. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'osaient se plaindre et un lourd silence pesait sur leurs épaules. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus mais ils continuaient d'avancer, vaille que vaille, la mort de deux de leurs compagnons présents dans leurs esprits. À leur tête, les deux Capitaines étaient silencieux, eux aussi. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, enfilés dans un kenseikan, des yeux gris et froids, un haori frappé du kanji 6 et un port de noble. Il s'agissait de Kuchiki Byakuya, Roku Ban Tai Taïsho. L'autre était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, son haori était frappé du kanji n° 3 et elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait soucieuse. C'était Sôshiro Hikari, San Ban Tai Taïsho.

Ce fut cette dernière qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

- Ce n'est pas normal !

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous aurions déjà dut être plus proche des habitations !

- Peut-être votre souvenir est-il tronqué ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir pour avoir mis sa mémoire en doute.

- Si vous vous fiez si peu à moi, vous n'avez qu'à partir de votre côté, on verra bien alors !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Non, certes, mais vous l'avez insinué.

- Je ne...

- Chut ! ordonna la jeune femme, ayant entendu un bruit suspect.

- ...

Elle posa sa main sur la tsuba de son zanpakutôh et fit quelques pas en direction de broussailles qui poussaient là.

- Hado no yon, Byakurai !

Un glapissement retentit, suivit d'un bruit de cavalcade. La Taïsho écarta les buissons avec son arme et observa les empreintes laissées par la bestiole avant de revenir vers ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, Taïsho ? demanda Kira.

- Un ookami, je crois. Les traces ne me sont pas familières...

Les soldats se tendirent et lancèrent des regards autour d'eux, la main sur le pommeau de leur sabre, inquiets.  
- Il... Il y en a d'autres ?! Comment savez-vous que c'était ça ?!

- Il était seul et, comme je l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas entièrement sur, mais cela me parait probable.

- Mais... Le Nécromancien n'avait-il pas dit que ces... animaux... n'étaient pas sensibles au kidô ?

- En effet. Cependant, il a pu se tromper ou bien je ne l'ai pas blessé.

- ...

- Manifestement, il ne sert à rien de s'attarder ici. Reprenons notre route.

- .. Hai.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je suggère que nous reprenions notre conversation plus tard.

- ..., répondit celui-ci.

N'attendant aucune autre réponse du Capitaine, Hikari se remit en marche, suivie de tous les autres.

Quelques heures après ils s'étaient enfin rapprochés de leur but, sans y parvenir toutefois. Ce qui semblait perturber la jeune Taïsho, bien qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Plus troublant encore, l'herbe verte avait laissé place à un paysage enneigé, progressivement, bien que de loin ils n'en eurent rien vu. Ces phénomènes n'étaient pas normaux. On était censé être au mois de septembre, bon sang ! Les troupes harassées se laissèrent tomber au sol dès qu'un arrêt fut annoncés, trop fatiguées pour être prudentes et pour se soucier d'avoir les fesses mouillées et gelées. Ben, oui, elles n'avaient pu dormir que quelques heures la nuit précédente et avaient marché toute la journée.

- Bon, on va s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui, dit la jeune femme, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, ajouta-t-elle en regardant vers Byakuya.

- ...

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif s'éleva du groupe qui commença à bavarder en montant le camp. Hikari mit la main à la pâte, soucieuse de ne pas rester inactive - au contraire d'une certaine personne - alors que tous - sauf un - faisaient sa part de travail.

Ils eurent juste le temps de terminer que des gouttes d'eau se mirent à tomber du ciel nuageux. Les shinigamis n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention, le seul inconvénient étant que l'eau faisait fondre la neige, rendant le sol boueux. Mais bientôt, il commença à dracher (expression belge signifiant : "pleuvoir violemment" pour information) et ils durent vite s'abriter à l'abri des tentes. Il y avait juste un léger problème : comme il a déjà été signalé, la tente des soldats étaient un peu petite par rapport à leur nombre mais elle était également basse, ce qui permettait juste de s'asseoir. Heureusement, pour nos pauvres petits shinigamis, le Capitaine Kuchiki consentit à laisser les deux Lieutenants partager sa tente - qui est également celle d'Hikari -, réduisant le taux de surpopulation de l'autre abri ! Evidemment, l'autre Taïsho était d'accord, c'était même elle qui avait proposé de faire venir les deux Vices-Capitaines. Aussi, durant toute la durée du déluge, elle discuta calmement avec le petit blondinet de choses et d'autres, tout en polissant la lame de son zanpakutôh qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux. La conversation se tournant vers la menace - à savoir les ookami otoko -, la jeune femme parut mal à l'aise.

- Comment connaissez-vous autant de choses sur eux, Capitaine ?

- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà expliquer, j'ai simplement lu des choses sur eux.

- Oui, mais... J'ai cherché après des livres en parlant et je n'ai rien trouvé..., s'avança timidement Izuru.

- C'est logique, intervint le froid Capitaine, resté silencieux jusque là, il n'existe aucun livre traitant de ce sujet au Seireitei. Ni nulle part ailleurs, il me semble. Je me demande où vous avez pu dénicher un livre là-dessus, Capitaine Sôshiro.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que... Aïe !

Sa main s'était crispée autour de la lame de son zanpakuto et celle-ci, affûtée, avait tracé une enfilade peu profonde sur toute la largeur de sa main. Hikari retira vivement sa main et se leva.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller laver cela, je reviens.

Et elle sortit de la tente, sous la pluie diluvienne. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard déconcerté, enfin deux des trois hommes, et le Vice-Capitaine de la troisième division s'exclama :

- Elle a oublié son zanpakuto !

En effet, le katana trônait sur le futon, à la place où la jeune femme l'avait laissé, mais aucune trace de sang n'en maculait la lame alors que la forme d'une demi goutte souillait la couverture du futon, l'autre moitié devant logiquement se trouver sur l'arme. Ayant amorcé un mouvement pour se saisir de l'arme, Kira remarqua cette bizarrerie et se stoppa.

- ...

- Un problème Lieutenant ?

- Euh, non rien... Je vais apporter son zanpakuto à Taïsho !

Il attrapa l'arme, la mit dans son fourreau, et sortit vivement sous la pluie pour chercher la jeune femme. Il ne la trouva pas tout de suite, à cause de la visibilité réduite, mais, après plusieurs minutes, il aperçut une forme floue en lisière du campement et se dirigea vers elle. C'était Hikari.

- Taïsho !

La jeune femme se retourna. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et ses cheveux à son visage à cause de la pluie et elle paraissait trempée jusqu'aux os.

- Kira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait dehors par ce temps ?!

- Je suis venu vous apporter votre zanpakuto !

- ... Tu n'étais pas obligé. Maintenant rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

En effet, le jeune homme grelottait, sa mèche trempée aplatie sur son visage.

- Vous aussi Taïsho !

- Mais non. Maintenant, rentre.

- ...

Il ne bougea pas.

- Kira...

- Je ne rentrerai que si vous venez aussi !

Hikari soupira.

- Bon, bon, je viens, je viens...

Elle prit son zanpakuto des mains de son Lieutenant et rentra dans la tente, suivie par ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le battant de l'abri, la pluie pénétra à l'intérieur en même temps qu'eux, au mécontentement de Byakuya qui n'en laissa rien paraître. Malgré tout, il eut du mal à ne pas ciller lorsque la jeune Taïsho, après avoir ôter ses sandales et ses chaussettes trempées, s'essora les cheveux, faisant tomber beaucoup d'eau sur le sol en toile.

- …

- Un problème, Kuchiki Taïsho ?

- … Aucun, non.

- Bien !

Elle s'assit sur son futon et regarda sa main. Le sang avait cessé de couler et la plaie ne se voyait presque pas.

- On ne devrait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises cette nuit.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Les loups détestent la pluie autant que les hommes !

- Ah.

Hikari resta quelques secondes à l'écoute de la pluie qui martelait la tente et le sol.

- J'ai l'impression que le temps ne se calmera pas de sitôt…

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, Kira, Rikichi, vous dormez ici ?

Cette fois, le Capitaine tiqua et son regard glacial se posa sur la jeune femme. Quoi ? Lui ? Dormir avec ces gueux ? C'était hors de question ! Déjà qu'il supportait la fille…

- Oui ? Bien, parfait !

- . . .

Byakuya s'exhorta au calme - après tout, ce n'était que pour une nuit, n'est-ce pas ? – et accepta sans broncher la présence des deux autres.

Lorsque vint le moment du coucher (ils avaient manger un repas froid), la Taïsho de la 3ème division pria les trois autres de bien vouloir se retourner pendant qu'elle se changeait, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter, et Kira se souvint qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements qui avaient été trempés. Lui avait pu enlever sans problème sa veste mais elle…

La nuit se passa sans incident, excepté le fait que les deux jeunes hommes durent dormir à même le sol, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de futon de rechange. Le lendemain, le temps s'était calmé mais, lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent avec stupeur que le sol était toujours recouvert de neige… M'enfin, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'avant la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent au village des Nécromanciens. Car c'était véritablement un village avec des maisons, des commerçants et même une ou deux poules. Les shinigamis observèrent avec des yeux ronds l'ensemble. Hikari eut un sourire qui s'effaça lorsque les Nécromanciens sortirent de chez eux. Ils avaient tous l'air hagard de ceux qui n'ont plus dormi depuis longtemps et qui craignent de se faire attaquer. Ils avaient l'air heureux de les voir bien que ce soit une gaieté teintée d'amertume, celle d'avoir du demander de l'aide aux shinigamis.

- Hikari ! cria une voix bien connue de la jeune femme.

- Et merde, fit celle-ci.


	11. Chapter 10 : Crétin en vue

_Auteur : Moi quelle question !_

_Rating : K+_

_Crédits : Tout est à Tite Kubo sauf Hikari, les Nécromanciens et quelques autres..._

_Note : J'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à écrire cette fic que celle de "Mon Ange" pour le moment alors ne m'en veuillez pas si les nouveaux chapitres de cette fanfiction là se font plus attendre que ceux de celle-ci !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_- Hikari ! cria une voix bien connue de la jeune femme._

_- Et merde, fit celle-ci._

Un OCNI (objet courrant non identifié) se précipita vers les shinigamis, et, en particulier vers la jeune Capitaine qui fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter. La chose se prit en pleine face un mur et tomba au sol. Les personnes présentent purent alors voir de quoi il s'agissait : un homme d'une trentaine d'année, bronzé, les cheveux bruns coiffés en cornes et vêtu de l'uniforme du Capitaine des Nécromanciens* qui se roulait au sol en se tenant le nez. Nez qui, soit disant passant, était en sang suite au choc.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, dit Hikari.

L'autre se releva, en larmes.

- Hika-chaaan ! Pourquoi t'es méchante avec moiiiii ? T_T

- Parce que tu es idiot.

Mais, déjà, il n'écoutait plus ce que la jeune femme disait et la saisit dans une étreinte d'ours sous les regards stupéfaits des shinigamis.

- Fais un câlin à ton papounet, Hika-chaan !

- Urg… Tu m'étouffes, baka !

Hikari se libéra tant bien que mal tandis que le gars allait pleurer sur l'épaule d'un autre Nécromancien qui lui tapota le dos.

- Ouin ! Hikari est méchante avec moi !

- C'est rien, c'est rien, Kinpaku-Taïsho …

- Tss ! Dire que c'est _ça_ qui commande les Nécromanciens. Vraiment !

Le Capitaine de la 6ème division s'éclaircit la gorge et la jeune femme reporta son attention sur ses compagnons qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Était-ce vraiment le Capitaine de la 3ème division devant eux ?!

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est un peu dérangé.

- Hika-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu brises le cœur de ton vieux père !!!

- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! dit-elle en frappant le malheureux.

- . . . Qui est-ce ? demanda Byakuya.

- Un imbécile. (- Bouhou ! Ma fille est méchante avec moi ! T_T) Et aussi le Capitaine des Nécromanciens, Kinpaku Dan**.

Le froid Capitaine jaugea l'autre du regard tandis que celui-là devenait sérieux pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des shinigamis.

- Et vous, vous êtes… ?

- Roku Ban Tai Taïsho, Kuchiki Byakuya. Voici mon Lieutenant, Rikichi – celui-ci hocha de la tête – et celui du Capitaine Sôshiro, Kira Izuru.

Hikari adressa un regard mécontent au noble et soupira en attendant la réaction de Dan.

- C… C… _Capitaine_ Sôshiro ?!

- Hai, répondit celle-ci.

- Tu… Tu es _Capitaine_ chez les _Shinigamis_ ?!

- Hai.

- Mais… Mais…

- C'est comme ça, Dan.

- Nous sommes ici pour régler une affaire avec les _ookami_. Pas pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé.

Il soupira et reprit sa tête d'imbécile.

- Hikari-chan ! Ne sois pas si dure avec ton vieux papounet !!

- C'est vrai que t'es vieux mais tu n'es pas mon père !

BAM ! Alors que Dan avait sauté sur sa « fille », celle-ci lui avait donné un grand coup de pied qui l'avait projeté dans le mur.

- Arrête tes singeries, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Comme toujours, tu as raison ma petite Hikari ! dit-il en se redressant. Papa est fier de toi !! 3

- -_-'' Bon, allons-y, dit-elle en se tournant une fois de plus vers les shinigamis bouche bée. Les Nécromanciens, eux, trouvaient cela ordinaire, si pas normal.

Sans plus faire attention à celui qui faisait à présent office de carpette, Hikari s'avança dans la ville, suivie après quelques secondes de ses compagnons. Le Capitaine Kinpaku se releva une nouvelle fois et les suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier fut rejoint par son Vice-Capitaine tandis que Kira demandait à voix basse à son Taïsho :

- C'est vraiment votre père… ?

- Bien sur que non. Mais il m'a toujours considéré comme sa fille, depuis que je suis devenue son Lieutenant.

- Nani ?!

Hikari sourit.

- Oui. Crois-tu réellement que si j'avais été un simple soldat, j'aurais débarqué au Seireitei avec un Bankai ?

- … Non, mais…

- Mais ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue au Seireitei si vous aviez déjà un poste élevé… ?

La jeune femme remarqua que Byakuya écoutait leur conversation, l'air de rien, et elle fit un clin d'œil à son Lieutenant.

- Ca, c'est mon secret.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu avant même d'avoir commencé par Dan qui s'exclama d'une voix claironnante :

- Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivé !

Il se trouvait devant un shõji (porte coulissante translucide) qu'il ouvrit en grand, révélant un petite pièce, assez joliment décorée, avec six coussins et un kotatsu (table chauffante utilisée l'hiver).

- Ici, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Yu, si tu pouvais montrer aux shinigamis où ils peuvent s'installer pendant que je discute avec ces messieurs et Hikari…

- Hai.

Le Fukutaïsho s'inclina et sortit, suivi par les soldats, tandis que les 5 hauts-gradés restant – les deux Lieutenants étant restés aussi – s'installaient autour du kotatsu. Dan prit alors un visage grave.

- Je vais aller droit au but : cela fait maintenant 2 ans que les _ookami _ont commencé à nous attaquer. Au début, ils ne faisaient que quelques incursions, volant de la nourriture ou autre. Puis, petit à petit, les raids se sont transformés en véritables attaques et les _ookami_ sont devenu des _ookami otoko_.

Hikari fronça les sourcils. C'était il y a deux ans qu'elle était partie de la division et les attaques avaient commencées au même moment. Hasard ? Ou bien… Les paroles d'Ito lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Oui, oui, ils sont revenus… Et tu sais quoi ? C'est de __ta__ faute… T'as qu'à…demander à ton zanpakutôh !_ ». Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle secoua la tête et se re-concentra sur la conversation.

- … Oui, évidemment, j'ai envoyé mes hommes pour les arrêter mais seuls deux en sont revenus. Il leur était impossible d'abattre les bêtes, que ce soit avec le kidô ou leur zanpakutôh. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait chercher par mon cinquième siège, même si cela a provoqué des grognes un peu partout.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous ressuierons là où vous avez échoué ?

- Hé bien… C'est-à-dire que…

- Il faut au moins essayer, intervint Hikari.

- Oui, oui tout a fait !

- …

- D'où viennent les _ookami otoko_, Kinpaku-san ?

- Hikari-chan ! Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom ! T_T

Voyant que le moment n'était pas à la rigolade, il reprit :

- D'un peu partout, malheureusement. Mais, généralement, ils viennent plus ou moins du Nord.

- … Bien, nous allons voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Tous les cinq se levèrent et les shinigamis sortirent. Cependant, Dan retint Hikari par la manche et sourit.

- Cela fait du bien de te revoir.

- Merci.

- Je tenais à te rendre ceci, tu l'avais oublié la dernière fois.

Il lui tendit un pendentif avec un loup fait en bois.

- Hé ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu ! Merci !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

La jeune femme le prit et le passa à son cou avant de sortir de la pièce. L'œil du prédateur jeta un bref éclat avant de reprendre sa couleur initiale.

Quelque part dans un paysage enneigé et battu par le vent, deux yeux dorés s'ouvrirent dans une grotte sombre. Le temps était venu. Lentement, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus bougé, le loup se redressa et sortit de la caverne. Son pelage d'un blanc immaculé se confondait avec la neige et seuls ses iris dorés tranchaient de la blancheur omnisciente. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis leva la tête et hurla. Le vent lui arracha son cri mais il ne douta pas un instant que les autres l'entendraient. Le temps était venu.

Rapidement, les _ookami_ arrivèrent de tous côtés et s'assirent face au loup, attendant. Le temps était venu. Ils allaient se mettre en marche, cela avait commencé. Le temps était venu. Le temps du sacrifice.

* * *

*c'est-à-dire celui des shinigamis avec un manteau bleu avec un col à bordure dorée (voir l'uniforme de Tessai lorsqu'il était encore à la Soul Society).

**Clin d'œil à un ami qui se reconnaîtra sans doute.

_Rien à dire à part : reviews ?_


	12. Chapter 11 : Problèmes

_Auteur : Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating : K+, rien à signaler._

_Crédits : Tout est à Tite Kubo sauf un ou deux personnages et le lieu ainsi que la description de la division des Nécromanciens._

_Note : Le début du chapitre n'est plus focalisé sur Hikari mais sur notre glaçon national._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Byakuya rentra dans la chambre qui lui était réservée et réfléchit. Cette fille l'intriguait. Apparemment, elle avait été Vice-Capitaine ici. Et les gens semblaient beaucoup l'aimer. Elle aussi, elle les appréciaient beaucoup, vu le sourire qu'elle avait abordé tout au long de la journée, excepté au moment où ils avaient commencés à parler de choses sérieuses. Alors pourquoi était-elle partie ? De plus, d'autres mystères planaient autour d'Hikari. Il avait bien vu que sa lame avait « absorbé » son sang, dans la tente, même si le jeune Kira avait tenté de le cacher. D'ailleurs, celui-là semblait porter beaucoup d'affection à son nouveau Capitaine. Trop, par rapport au temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. De plus, il aurait du se méfier, avec ce qui était arrivé avec Ichimaru. Décidemment, cette fille était étrange et elle l'intriguait. Son caractère semblait changeant : un coup elle paraissait timide, comme lorsqu'elle avait été présentée à la 1e division, un coup elle était autoritaire et faisait un coup d'éclat, comme lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans son bureau pour lui ordonner de se mêler de ses affaires. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, il le sentait.

Consciencieux, il confia son rapport à un papillon de l'enfer avant de ressortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite, décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair, vers la chambre de la jeune femme et, ayant ouvert les shoji, remarqua immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même sorte de chambre que celle qu'on lui avait attribuée. Celle-ci était plus meublée, comme pour un résident permanent, et les murs étaient couverts de boiseries, assez simples, représentant des loups. Il fronça les sourcils. Normalement, ils auraient du avoir tous deux la même sorte de chambre. Et, même, il aurait pu avoir une meilleure chambre, étant noble. Pas l'inverse ! Ensuite, le Capitaine remarqua plusieurs détails qui lui indiquèrent que cette chambre devait sans doute être la propre chambre d'Hikari. Ou, du moins, devait l'être lorsqu'elle était Vice-Capitaine. Et personne n'y avait rien changé. Confirmant ses soupçons, il aperçut qu'un tiroir du petit bureau était ouvert, duquel dépassaient des papiers.

Comme il ne voyait la jeune femme nulle part, Byakuya se décida à observer la pièce d'un peu plus près. Il s'approcha du bureau et observa les documents qui dépassaient du tiroir. L'un deux attira plus particulièrement son attention et il le sortit avant de l'examiner. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un cahier de note. Il hésita puis l'ouvrit au hasard.

… _**auraient été détruits par les shinigami à cause d'une dégénérescence au niveau de leurs gènes…**_

Il changea de page.

… _**fruit d'une expérience, se multiplièrent en se croisant avec l'espèce qui était la leur, ayant échappé à…**_

Il regarda plus loin.

… _**ont commencés à attaquer les Shinigami après avoir presque détruit les Nécromanciens…**_

Alors seulement il commença à comprendre. Toutes ses notes parlaient des _ookami_. Mais comment avait-elle pu réunir ses informations ? Il lui fallait étudier cela en détail. Alors, il cacha l'objet dans une poche à l'intérieur de son shihakusho et se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'Hikari entra dans la pièce.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

- J'étais venu vous parler. Comme vous étiez absente, je me suis permis d'entrer.

- Ah… De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un des coussins autour d'une table basse que Byakuya n'avait pas remarqué. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il prit place.

- … Qui êtes vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pas du tout.

- Je suis le Capitaine de la 3ème division, Sôshiro Hikari.

- Non.

- Euh… Si.

- Je veux dire : pourquoi avez-vous quitté les Nécromanciens ? Comment connaissez vous les _ookami_ ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à être Capitaine au Seireitei ? Qui êtes vous ?

- Pourquoi ces questions ? Vous méfieriez-vous de moi ?

- Je tiens à connaître les personnes avec qui j'opère. Et je sais que vous cachez des choses.

Hikari ouvrit la bouche… Pour la refermer aussitôt et afficher un air décidé.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas, Capitaine Kuchiki. Et il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de vous mêler de ce qui vous regardait !

- Certes. Mais il me semble vous avoir déjà signalé que je ne tolérerais pas que vous mettiez le Gotei 13 en danger.

- Ah, c'est ainsi ? Vous pensez réellement que je suis une menace parce que je garde certaines choses pour moi ?

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, vous auriez mieux fait d'y penser avant de m'agréer lors de l'examen des Capitaines !

- Si je pouvais réparer cette erreur, je le ferais.

Tous deux s'étaient à moitié levés.

- Je ne vous autorise pas, Kuchiki Taïsho, à me juger ! Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien de moi et de ce que j'ai pu vivre !

- Cela est logique, dans la mesure où vous n'en dites rien.

- Et je ne vais certainement pas le révéler à un homme pour lequel je n'ai aucun respect ! Maintenant sortez d'ici !

- Bien. Très bien. Mais sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas. Pas avant de savoir ce que vous cachez.

Byakuya se leva complètement et sortit de la pièce d'un pas majestueux tandis qu'Hikari se prenait la tête entre les mains. Le noble retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit au bureau qu'il y avait avant d'ouvrir le cahier d'un geste décidé et de se plonger dans la lecture.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, se reprenait. Elle se leva et porta la main au pendentif qu'elle portait autour de son cou avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment. En chemin, elle croisa plusieurs Nécromanciens qui la connaissait et les salua. En réalité, elle les connaissait tous, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles têtes en deux ans. Ensuite, elle sortit et se dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement. Plusieurs personnes s'entraînaient dont un qu'elle connaissait bien. Hikari se dirigea vers lui et sortant son zanpakutôh, bloqua un coup de sabre destiné au vide. Surpris, l'homme se retourna et son regard s'illumina.

- Hikari ! Tu es de retour !

- Salut Shûn. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais de retour ?

- On m'a dit que des shinigamis étaient arrivés mais…

Son regard s'attarda sur l'haori.

- Tu… Tu es Capitaine ?!

- Chez les shinigamis. Oui.

- Mais c'est génial ! Je savais que t'avais le niveau ! Bravo !

- Merci.

Shûn était de 15 ans son aîné même si son apparence physique ne le faisait paraître âgé que d'un ou deux ans plus vieux qu'elle. Et il était amoureux d'elle. Mais alors vraiment, complètement fou amoureux. Et elle… Ben, elle, elle le considérait que comme un ami. Rien de plus.

- J'ai besoin de me dérouiller, ça te dit de t'entraîner avec moi ?

- Quand tu veux !

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hikari.

- Merci !

Ils se mirent tous deux en position de combat et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs épées s'entrechoquant. Les passes se succédèrent, de plus en plus rapides, et bientôt, Shûn tint son épée à deux mains, augmentant sa force et sa précision.

- Dis-moi Shûn, t'es quel siège maintenant ?

- 5ème !

- Seulement ?

- 4ème siège, c'est moche. Alors je suis 5ème siège.

- Ah, oui…

Shûn était une espèce de Yumichika dans son genre. Légèrement moins… féminin, il avait lui aussi des idées bien arrêtées sur la beauté.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point je me suis améliorée !

- Vas-y, je t'attends !

_- Recouvre la terre, Hatsuyuki_ !

Bizarrement, le zanpakutôh n'obéit pas instantanément, laissant une ou deux secondes de décalage. Ensuite, il devint une multitude de flocons de neige et le jeune homme – qui semblait avoir 18, 19 ans environs – sauta en arrière, connaissant le pouvoir de celui-ci. Il commença également à invoquer son shikai : « _Noie la dans tes anneau, Hebis_*_…_ » Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il se retrouva gelé de la tête aux pieds, les flocons étant entrés en contact avec sa peau sous les yeux écarquillés de la Taïsho.

- Shûn !

Bon sang, elle avait voulu l'empêcher d'invoquer son zanpakutôh, pas le congeler ! Elle se précipita vers le 5ème siège et rappela Hatsuyuki. Qui ne lui obéit pas immédiatement. Encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!

Une fois la lame revenue à son état normal, Shûn décongela et tomba en arrière. Mais la jeune femme eut le temps de le rattraper, de justesse. Il était bleu de froid et grelottait.

- Shûn ! Shûn, tu vas bien ?!

- J…J'ai f…froid !

- Je suis désolée ! Vraiment !

- P…Pas grave.

- Nani ?! J'aurais pu te tuer !

Il sourit et caressa sa joue.

- Si tu veux vrai… vraiment me ré… réchauffer, je c…connais un moyen !

Là-dessus, il l'embrassa et, automatiquement, la baffe partit.

- Aoutch !

- Sale pervers.

Elle se releva, le laissant tomber au sol. Le pauvre, encore frigorifié, se fit très mal. Lorsqu'il se releva, Hikari s'était déjà éloignée.

- Hi… Hikari ! Attends ! C…C'était pour bla…blaguer !

Mais celle-là ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer. Non pas vers l'intérieur du village et de la division (le village étant la division), mais vers l'extérieur.

- Hik… Hikari ! C'est dan… dangereux ! Reviens !

Il se releva et se lança à sa poursuite comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Grimaçant de douleur à chaque fois que ses pieds touchaient le sol, il la rattrapa plus ou moins vite et se plaça devant elle.

- Hi… Hikari ! Où vas…vas-tu ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient regarder dans le vide et il la secoua.

- Hikari !

Celle-là cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de fixer son regard sur le jeune homme.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé… ?

Et elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

* * *

*encore un clin d'œil, cette fois à une amie.

_Je sais que Byakuya ne volerait pas d'objet en règle générale - il est trop bien élevé pour ça - mais là... Il se méfie d'Hikari et veut prouver qu'elle cache quelque chose de louche. Alors, comme on dit : la fin justifie les moyens !_

_Reviews ?_


	13. Chapter 12 : Hatsuyuki

_Auteur : Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating : K+, rien à signaler._

_Crédits : Tout est à Tite Kubo sauf un ou deux personnages et le lieu ainsi que la description de la division des Nécromanciens._

_Note : Nouveau chapitre ! (je sais, je sais, je ferais mieux de me taire... u_u')_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

Hikari ouvrit les yeux et vit le ciel. Qui se déplaçait. Elle se redressa brusquement et manqua de se retrouver à terre. En effet, elle était dans les bras de Shûn qui avait décidé de la ramener à la division après approximativement deux minutes, quinze secondes et vingt-six centièmes de tentatives pour essayer de réveiller la jeune femme. Celui-ci la garda dans ses bras, bien heureux de l'avoir près de lui pour une fois.

- N...Ne bouge pas ! bégaya-t-il, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé une chaleur corporelle normale.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! Qu...Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de... de t'éloigner co...comme ça ?! Tu... Tu as failli me faire m...mourir d'inquiétude !

- Lâche-moi avant que... !

- Hikariiiiiiiiiii !

- ... Trop tard... Pose moi. De suite.

En voyant le Capitaine de la division venir à leur rencontre à vitesse grand V, le jeune homme préféra obtempérer et la jeune femme regagna le sol avant que Dan ne fut arrivé à leur hauteur. Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de la Taïsho et se mit à pleurer.

- TAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! Ma petite Hika-chan ! Dans les bras de ce gredin !! Honte sur moi ! Honte sur moiii !! T_T

- C'est bon, calme-toi Dan.

- Appelle moi Papa Hika-chaaan !

- Jamais.

- Bouhou ! Ma fille me renie !! Ouin !

- -_-'' Qui m'a foutu un gars pareil ?

Hikari repoussa le Capitaine envahissant qui alla pleurer contre le mur le plus proche.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, calme-toi.

- OUIIN !!!

- Il n'y a rien entre-nous, bon sang !!

- HIKAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN !!! OUIIIIIIIIIN !!!

- . . . . . P... Papa. Tais-toi.

L'effet fut immédiat. Dan se tut et contempla sa « fille » avec ravissement avant de se rejeter à son cou.

- Hika-chan !! Tu m'as appelé Papa !!! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Ouin !!

- Allons bon, pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ?

- Je suis si heureux !! T_T

- ...

- Mais que faisais-tu dans les bras de mon neveu ?! T_T

- Ah ? C'est ton neveu maintenant ? La dernière fois c'était ton cousin... Mais pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien.

Kinpaku cessa aussitôt ses lames de crocodile, surpris.

- Nani ? (= quoi ?)

- Ben oui, on venait de finir un entrainement et puis, ben, je me suis réveillée il n'y a même pas deux secondes. Dans les bras de Shûn.

Elle se tourna vers celui-ci, le regard interrogateur. Il sembla stupéfait.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?!

- De quoi ?

- Tu t'es éloignée de la division !

- Ma petite Hikari veut partir toute seule !!! Bouhou !!

- Mais... Non. Je n'ai pas fais ça.

- Si, je t'assure !

- ...

- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

- En effet.

- Mais...

- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Effectivement, ce sentiment – qu'elle n'avait pas identifié au premier abord – prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Aussi, les laissant plantés là, la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Pourquoi son zanpakutôh lui avait-il désobéi ? Ou, du moins, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas obéi immédiatement et réagit de manière disproportionnée ? Hikari avait toujours bien aimé Shûn, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un ordre inconscient !

_« Oui, mais Hatsuyuki ne l'avait jamais aimé, lui__. »_lui murmura une petite voix.

Certes, mais Hatsuyuki n'aimait aucun garçon avec qui la Taïsho se sentait proche. Il était très protecteur pour un zanpakutôh. ... Et très jaloux aussi. Il ne voulait la garder que pour lui... On appelait ça de l'égoïsme aussi.

Hikari attendit la remarque piquante de son zanpakutôh, en vain. Pourtant, habituellement, il ne manquait jamais de la conseiller ou de répliquer lorsque ses pensées s'égaraient. Mais là, rien, niete, nada, nothing. Ce n'était pas normal. Alors, la jeune femme pris son zanpakutôh en main et observa sa lame. Il était vrai, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, que cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne lui parlait plus...

Soudain inquiète, elle s'assit et posa la lame sur ses genoux avant de fermer ses yeux. Comme le disait l'expression terrestre : si la montagne ne va pas à Mahomet, Mahomet ira à la montagne ; si Hatsuyuki ne venait pas à elle, elle irait à Hatsuyuki ! Alors, se concentrant, elle pénétra dans son monde intérieur. Elle sut immédiatement quand elle l'avait atteint, comme à chaque fois.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa les environs de ses yeux bleus. Autour d'elle, des flocons, qui naissaient des nuages présents sous ses pieds et allaient se perdre sur la plaine et sur les arbres loin au-dessus de sa tête, gâtaient un tantinet la visibilité. Surtout qu'elle cherchait une chose blanche sur un fond blanc. Mais bon, elle avait l'habitude, la neige tombant continuellement dans ce monde.

Pendant un moment, elle crut que Hatsuyuki n'était pas là, même si c'était techniquement impossible, puis elle l'aperçut au loin, regardant le « ciel ». Hikari s'approcha et s'assit à son côté. Elle n'avait pas froid malgré le nuage de buée qui sortait de sa bouche et de la gueule de son zanpakutôh.

- Hatsuyuki.

Le loup blanc ne tourna pas la tête, continuant d'observer un arbre dépourvu de feuille. Il semblait bizarre, distant.

La jeune femme porta sa main sur son épaule et alors, seulement, celui-là la regarda, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Hikari. Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. Ce qui arrivait très rarement. Son regard paraissait recéler toute la tristesse et la sagesse de ce monde-ci et de tous les autres.

- Hikari. Les choses changent.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je le sens. Tout recommence, le destin est en marche.

- Tout recommence... ?

- Tu comprendras le moment venu.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis cela, mon ami.

- Je le sais.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obéi tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas pu accéder à ton shikai immédiatement et tu as carrément congelé Shûn !

Hatsuyuki ouvrit sa gueule, découvrit les crocs et laissa pendre sa langue dans un sourire de loup.

- Bien fait. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as fait ça juste pour l'embêter !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je te connais.

- Mmh ... Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas fait cela que dans un but récréatif.

- Pour quoi alors ?

- ... Je ne peux te le dire, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- ...

Le loup se leva et fourra son museau dans le cou de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri.

- C'est froid !

- Je sais !

Il posa ses pattes de devant sur ses épaules, la faisant basculé en arrière et lui lécha consciencieusement la figure, faisant rire la Capitaine.

- Hatsuyuki, arrête ! Tu me chatouilles !

Mais le zanpakutôh ne s'arrêta pas, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Il se coucha alors à côté d'elle, la laissant reprendre son souffle.

- Tu avais autre chose à me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- O.. Oui. Pourquoi Ito a-t-il fait référence à toi ?

- ...

Hikari soupira. Lorsque son zanpakutôh restait muet ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

- Aucune importance. Mais... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu ne dois pas.

- Tu parais si distant ces derniers temps... Tu ne me parles plus.

Le loup se releva.

- Ce n'est rien. Va à présent, dit-il en lui donnant un coup de museau sur sa joue.

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva de nouveau sur son lit, son zanpakutôh sur les genoux. Elle n'avait rien appris mais, au moins, elle avait pu discuter avec son zanpakutôh et jouer avec lui. Enfin, autant qu'on pouvait jouer avec un loup de trois mètres. Mais elle était toujours inquiète.

Son désir de vouloir rester seule l'avait quittée et elle avait même envie de se retrouver avec les autres, elle qui était assez solitaire par nature... N'empêche, elle se demandait bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir quitter le terrain d'entrainement. Quoi que... Fronçant les sourcils, elle se concentra sur des souvenirs flous. Oui... Elle se revoyait s'éloigner de Shûn, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de partir bien loin. La seule autre chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était de lui avoir demander ce qui se passait. Mais entre les deux, c'était le néant.

Se relevant, elle rengaina son zanpakutôh et observa la pièce. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dan lui avait redonné son ancienne chambre. Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'elle reviendrait et que, pour cette raison, il l'avait gardée inoccupée ? Et que, comme elle était là, il en avait profité pour la lui redonner ?

On frappa au shôji.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

Le panneau coulissa pour laisser passer Dan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

Surprise, elle acquiesça et le suivit dehors. Ca devait être vraiment important pour qu'il aborde cette mine sérieuse et qu'il vienne la chercher dans sa chambre ! ... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

* * *

_J'ai fait beaucoup de lignes pour ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? T_T Vous pouvez me frapper... Personnellement, je trouve ça... pas génial du tout..._


	14. Chapter 13 : Prophétie

_Auteur : Moi, quelle question !_

_Rating : K+_

_Crédits : Tout est à Tite Kubo à part Hikari et quelques autres personnages._

_Note : On s'approche doucement de la fin de cette fic, mine de rien..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13**

Hikari sortit de la pièce, suivant Dan qui la conduisit jusqu'à une salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Celle-là se trouvait en sous-sol de la division. Or, elle ignorait même qu'il en existait un, de sous-sol ! La salle était vide, hormis en son centre où se trouvait un... une... elle ne savait pas exactement quoi mais, en tout cas, c'était gros. Très gros. Et gris argent ? Bizarre.

La jeune femme s'approcha. La... chose... émettait une faible luminosité dans la pénombre environnante et bougeait à un rythme régulier et émettait un faible. La Taïsho mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle respirait. Alors, stupéfaite, elle avança de plusieurs pas et finit par distinguer les différentes parties du corps de « l'animal ». Ses pattes étaient cachées par sa carcasse gigantesque d'au moins six mètres et sa tête reposait sur une espèce de coussin tandis que sa queue gisait sur le parquet griffé. Il s'agissait d'un... un...

- Un _ookami_, dit Dan en faisant sursauter Hikari qui avait déjà oublié sa présence.

- Il est magnifique... souffla-t-elle en se postant à moins d'un mètre du loup.

A présent, elle distinguait les pattes de l'être, grises, elle aussi, excepté à leur extrémité où le poil devenait noir et leur faisait comme des chaussettes, ainsi que son ventre noir. Elle tandis la main vers la tête de la bête.

- Non ! s'exclama Kinpaku.

Mais il était trop tard. L'_ookami_ avait brusquement redressé la tête et saisit le bras de la jeune femme. Il était si grand que plus de la moitié de son bras disparaissait dans la gueule du monstre. La Taïsho de la 3ème division ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que le loup la fixait d'un regard ambré flamboyant. Elle déglutis, se sachant à la merci de l'animal. Mais celui-ci, la reniflant, relâcha son bras et Hikari recula prestement, la manche de son haori trempée de bave.

L'_ookami_ ne détourna pas ses yeux des siens et Dan dut claquer des doigts près de son oreille pour la ramener à la réalité car elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce regard. Ensuite, ils sortirent de la salle et la jeune femme demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Nous avons réussi à le capturer.

- C'est monstrueux ! On ne peut pas le laisser enfermé !

- ...

- .. Pourquoi me l'as-tu montré, Dan ?

- Je voulais vérifier... quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Rien.

- Dis-le moi.

L'ainé soupira.

- Dis-le moi.

Il savait, par expérience, qu'elle pouvait continuer comme ça pendant longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Le pire, c'est qu'elle le demandait avec son visage sérieux.

- Dis-le moi.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, d'accord !

Hikari eut un sourire. Cela marchait à tous les coups.

- Alors ?

Dan soupira à nouveau.

- Hatsuyuki est blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... Oui.

D'un geste souple, le chef des Nécromanciens dégaina l'arme de la jeune femme et prit la main de celle-ci.  
- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- La lame de ton zanpakutôh absorbe ton sang, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un geste vif, il entailla la paume d'Hikari et laissa le sang goutter sur le katana. Qui absorba le liquide vital.

- Non mais t'es malade ?!

- Réfléchis Hikari. Réfléchis bien. Ne t'as t'ont jamais dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?

La Taïsho fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce que... _Oh !_

La brunette écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir... Comment aurait-il su... ? Ces mots, les mots que Kitai avaient prononcés. Ceux qu'elle cherchait à élucider.

- Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Les dernières paroles que ton ami t'a révélées, lorsqu'il a été attaqué par un _ookami_.

- Un _ookami_ ?! Comment le sais-tu ?! Et comment es-tu au courant ?! Je n'ai jamais dit à personne ce qu'il m'avait dit !

- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il paraissait las et triste. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Si ! Ca en a pour moi !!

- ... « Méfiez-vous du Blanc. Méfiez vous des liens du Sang. Par ces signes vous le reconnaîtrez. Chaque jour passe, le destin se met en marche. Lorsque tout recommencera, lorsque les _Ookami_ se réattèleront à leur tâche, un sacrifice sera fait et tous seront en paix. Les Loups viendront réclamer leur du et le prix de leur retrait sera sacrifié lorsque la lune et le soleil se rejoindront. » dit-il alors, à voix basse.

La jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas, comme si elle avait été frappée.

- C'est... C'est quoi ça... ?

Dan posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Une prophétie, Hikari, une prophétie.

- Mais...

- Les premiers mots sont ceux que t'a dit ton jeune ami. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de finir.

- Ce... C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

- Les _ookami_ sont de retour. Et il n'y a que toi qui puisses les stopper. C'est également à cause de toi qu'ils sont de retour.

Les paroles d'Ito lui revinrent de plein fouet :

« _- Oui, oui, ils sont revenus._

_- Ce sont…des ookami otoko ?_

_- Oui et tu sais quoi ? C'est de ta faute !__ »_

Elle secoua de la tête. C'était impossible. Elle reprit son calme, se dégagea, nia.

- Cela est complètement absurde, Dan. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne m'avais jamais dérangée pour rien. Du moins, pas quand tu paraissais sérieux.

- Mais...

Déjà, elle s'était détournée et était partie. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Kira.

- Taïsho !

- Bonjour Kira.

- Vous êtes blanche, vous allez bien ?

- Très bien merci. Peux-tu aller dire au Capitaine Kuchiki que j'aimerais que nous allions faire une excursion afin de mettre fin à cette histoire ?

- Hai !

Il s'en alla rapidement tandis que la jeune femme retournait dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! C'était absurde !! Pourtant... Non. C'était du n'importe quoi. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle était le Roi ?

Après plusieurs minutes, alors qu'elle était toujours en train de renier ce qu'avait dit Dan, on frappa sur le bois du shoji. Comme elle faisait les cents pas, elle s'immobilisa.

- Entrez !

Son Lieutenant ouvrit le battant.

- Kuchiki-Taïsho aimerait vous parler, Taïsho. Il veut régler lui-même les détails de l'expédition avec vous

- Bon, très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle sortit de la pièce et referma le battant avant de suivre son Vice-Capitaine. Elle n'avait pas d'idées précises de l'endroit où le noble logeait. Mais elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque le blond s'arrêta devant un des shoji des quartiers des invités. Byakuya devait l'attendre puisqu'il ouvrit lui-même la porte coulissante.

- Capitaine Sôshiro.

- Bonjour, Kuchiki-Taïsho.

- Entrez.

Même ainsi, il donnait des ordres... Hikari s'exécuta et le noble congédia Kira avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial en lançant le carnet sur la table basse.

La Taïsho le prit et l'examina.

- ... Il s'agit de mon carnet.

- En effet.

- Vous me l'avez volé.

- Emprunté serait le mot juste, puisque je viens de vous le rendre.

- Qui vous a permis de le prendre ? Il m'appartient et vous n'avez pas le droit de me l' « emprunter » sans mon accord !

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, signala-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à votre question.

- Si.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ces informations ne se trouvent nulle part dans les archives du Seireitei et je suis sûr qu'elles ne se trouvent pas plus dans celles de la division zéro.

- Parce que vous êtes bien informé sur ce que contient les archives, je suppose ?

- C'est exact. Ma famille garde ces archives.

_« Merde. »_

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour exiger de savoir.

- Si.

- Pas pour moi. De toute manière, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de cela. Il faudrait mettre un terme à ces histoires ridicules sur les _ookami_. Qu'ils soient des _ookami otoko_ ou non.

- ... En effet.

- C'est pourquoi je propose que nous remontions à la source de ce problème. Ils doivent bien avoir une tanière.

- Je le suppose également, avoua-t-il à contrecoeur; il n'aimait pas que le Capitaine de la 3ème division aie le même avis que lui.

- Bien, dans ce cas, si nous nous mettions rapidement en route ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas partir ainsi. Mais si vous insistez, nous pourrons sans doute partir demain à la première heure.

- En effet, j'insiste.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit temps sur la manière de procédé, parlant avec politesse mais froideur. Enfin, alors que le soleil avait atteint son zénith trois heures auparavant, les deux Capitaines se séparèrent et allèrent enfin « casser la croûte » chacun de leur côté après que tous les détails avaient été réglés.

Dan soupira en regardant sa « fille ».

- Ce n'est pas en niant ton destin que tu y échapperas, Hikari...

------------

Le loup observa le village lointain de ses yeux dorés puis se coucha dans l'herbe blanche. Il avait le temps. Et bientôt, le sacrifice viendrait de lui-même.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre est clair et qu'il explique clairement plusieurs choses qui ont été dites avant. Sinon, dites le moi._


	15. Chapter 14 : Révélations

Note : Enfin les vacances (ou presque...) ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Nous ne choisissons point. Notre destin choisit. Et la sagesse est de nous montrer dignes de son choix, quel qu'il soit.

_We don'__t choose. Our destiny chooses. And wisdom is to show us worthy of his choice, whatever it is._

_**Chapitre 14**_

Hikari s'était éloignée des autres. Kira avait bien fait mine de l'arrêter mais le Capitaine de la 6ème division l'en avait dissuadé.

- Le Capitaine Sôshiro ne t'a pas demandé de l'accompagner.

- Mais...

Byakuya lui lança un regard froid.

- N-non, rien... A vos ordres Kuchiki Taïsho...

- ...

Pendant cette discussion très constructive, le Capitaine de la 3ème division était passée hors de vue. Elle avançait pas à pas sous le couvert des arbres, ne prêtant attention à rien. Elle paraissait... en transe. La jeune femme entendit alors un gémissement, provenant de derrière un fourré, et tourna vivement la tête dans cette direction. Ses yeux reprirent leur lucidité et elle ne perdit pas son temps à se demander où elle se trouvait. Elle saisit son arme et s'approcha à pas de loup avant d'écarter le buisson d'un geste vif. Deux yeux luisants se fixèrent alors sur elle et elle fit un bon en arrière avant de se reprendre. Hikari s'approcha de nouveau, prudemment, et identifia l'animal. Elle sourit. Elle partait à la recherche des _ookami_ et voilà qu'il s'en présentait un, sur un plateau. Mais il avait l'air de souffrir...

- Comment tu t'es fait ça, toi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la patte ensanglantée.

L'autre lui répondit en gémissant et elle eut la fugace impression qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait blessé. Mais c'était impossible car cela avait eut lieu plusieurs jours auparavant, la blessure aurait du au moins commencer à cicatriser.

Soudain, le loup bondit sur ses pattes et s'enfuit, la queue entre les jambes.

- ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire peur comme ça à un _ookami_ ? La jeune femme eut un mauvais pressentiment et se retourna. Il n'y avait rien pourtant. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, son Fukutaïsho surgit entre les arbres, un carnet entre les mains. La Taïsho fronça les sourcils.

- Kira ?

- Hai ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Euh, je… C'est que… Euh… Kinpaku-Taïsho m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci lorsque vous seriez seule. Et comme vous vous êtes éloignée… dit-il en tendant le petit carnet noir.

Hikari le prit, intriguée. Pourquoi Dan ne lui avait-il pas remis ce carnet en main propre ? Et quand s'était-elle éloignée ?

- … Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le Capitaine Kuchiki a ordonné une halte puisque vous avez pénétré le bois sans informé personne… Ils sont à l'orée de la forêt, là-bas, ajouta-t-il en désignant la direction par laquelle il était venu.

- Ah, fit-elle.

- Hai. Je vais y retourner, sauf si vous avez besoin de moi… ?

La jeune femme sourit.

- Non, c'est bon, vas-y.

- Hai.

Le blondinet s'éloigna en shunpo tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur la racine d'un arbre et examinait l'objet.

« Journal de Kinpaku Dan », lit-elle sur la première page.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir offert son journal ? Elle tourna la page et commença à lire. Il n'y avait aucune date :

**- J'ai décidé en ce jour de relater tout évènement important dans ce journal. La raison ? Il n'y a aucune raison que je la consigne ici.**

**- Aujourd'hui, mon fils est né ! J'en suis si heureux ! Et si triste à la fois car sa mère est mort en couche… Cela a créé un vide en moi, auquel je n'ai pas le temps de songer : je dois m'occuper du petit.**

Hikari regarda le livret, perplexe. Elle ne savait pas que Dan avait eut une femme et encore moins un fils ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu, dans ce cas ?

**- Mon fils ressemble de plus en lus à sa mère, j'en suis si fier ! Il a les mêmes cheveux couleur miel qu'elle mais possède mes yeux et mon hâle. Cela fait seulement quelques années qu'il est né et, déjà, il gambade dans toute la division sur ses petites gambettes et s'amusent à augmenter son réatsu ! Mon garçon a un grand potentiel, il deviendra sans doute un Nécromancien très doué.**

**- Je pense avoir repéré l'enfant. J'ai introduit une demande spéciale pour qu'elle soit expressément mise chez une de mes connaissances. Lui et sa femme sont déjà en charge d'un garçon d'à peu près l'âge de Kitai. J'espère que tout se passera bien.**

Hikari contempla avec des yeux ronds la dernière ligne de la page et fit vite la relation avec les éléments notés plus hauts. Kitai était le fils de Dan ?!! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais dit ?! Comment était-ce possible ?! Elle eut rapidement la réponse à ses interrogations en tournant la page et en lisant la suite :

**- Mes deux amis ont péri face à un hollow que les shinigami ont repéré trop tard. Ils sont toujours aussi incapables apparemment… De plus, je ne peux prendre Ito et Hikari sous mon aile, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller.**

**- Ce matin, j'ai informé mon fils de la prophétie. A présent, il à l'apparence d'un gamin d'une douzaine d'année du Monde Réel. Il est assez grand pour apprendre la réalité. Après, il m'a demandé comment je savais que les _ookami_ étaient revenus et pourquoi je l'en avais informé. Je lui ai tout dit. Puis, je lui ai confié une mission : celle de protéger l'enfant. Il l'a accepté avec joie.**

**- Kitai s'est beaucoup rapproché de l'enfant. Il m'a informé, cependant, qu'Ito la frappe. Mais le garnement a peur de mon garçon et la laisse en paix quand il est là.**

**- Mon garçon a presque convaincu Hikari de se rendre l'académie ! Une fois sortie de là, je la prendrai chez nous. Mais ce n'est pas encore complètement sur. Demain, il devrait l'avoir complètement persuadé.**

**- Je… Je n'y crois pas ! C'est impossible ! Je refuse d'y croire ! Mon garçon ne peut être mort !!! C'est impossible ! Je dois être maudit ! Il… Non… Comment vais-je faire maintenant… On m'a enlevé ma seule raison de vivre…**

**- J'ai appris qu'il fallait mieux faire l'imbécile heureux. Ainsi, les gens ne distinguent pas vos émotions…**

**- Hikari vient de reparaître et a intégré l'académie… Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle avait disparu… Mais à présent, je me suis fait une raison, il faut continuer coûte que coûte et accomplir cette maudite prédiction qui nous libèrera enfin des _ookami _pour toujours.**

**- La petite a terminé l'académie avec une grande distinction dans l'art du kidô. Je l'ai prise directement dans la division, comme son frère, il y a un petit temps. Son zanpakutôh se nomme Hatsuyuki. Si ça ne confirme pas qu'elle est bien celle que j'attendais…**

**- J'ai nommé Hikari Lieutenant. Je m'y attache de plus en plus profondément chaque jour, pourtant, je sais que c'est néfaste…**

**- Elle a atteint le Bankai hier. Sa puissance est phénoménale !**

**- Hikari a entreprit des recherches hier, sur les _ookami_. Je lui ai permis de prendre les livres que je possédais sur eux, mine de rien. Seulement, il y a une chose qui n'y est pas consignée. Je crois que je suis le seul à le savoir. A la base, ces loups étaient humains. C'est à la suite d'une erreur de manipulation qu'ils se sont transformés ainsi. Et les _ookami otoko_ sont ceux qui sont restés le plus humains…**

**- Ils sont revenus. Je vois leurs traces partout. Et, malheureusement, je sais également ce qu'il recherche : Hikari. Un jour, je devrai l'informer de ce qu'elle est réellement… Mais pas maintenant.**

**- Elle est partie. Tantôt, j'ai trouvé une note sur mon bureau disant qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait… Elle pourra chercher longtemps, aucun shinigami ne connaît la prophétie dont je soupçonne K… Mon garçon d'avoir révélé une partie.**

**- Hikari est revenue ! …Avec des shinigami… Elle est l'une des leur à présent. Il est grand temps que je lui révèle ce qu'elle est.**

**- Je l'ai informée de la prédiction et devant son déni, je n'ai osé aller plus loin. Pourtant…**

**- C'est décidé ! Je remets ce journal à son Lieutenant qui lui semble dévoué ! (et qui lui ressemble…) Si c'est de cette manière qu'elle doit apprendre cette révélation, soit, je l'écrirai ! Hikari est en réalité un _ookami_ qui a forme humaine. Son zanpakutôh est sa partie loup et il lui faudra accepter cela afin que les _ookami_ soient de nouveaux unifiés et nous laisse tranquille pour l'éternité. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que deviendrais ma fille alors…. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle survivra. Si c'est le cas, j'annoncerai au monde que je l'adopte officiellement. Sinon… J'aurai la preuve que je suis définitivement maudit…**

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arrêter en lisant ses lignes. Certaines d'entres-elles portaient la trace de larmes, d'autres étaient quasiment illisibles et certaines étaient écrites soigneusement, comme si c'était d'une importance capitale.

Les battements reprirent et Hikari avala sa salive. Quel était ce tissu d'âneries ?! Pourtant, aux tréfonds de ses tripes et dans son corps entier, elle sentait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

Elle balança le cahier au loin et se redressa brusquement avant de dégainer son zanpakutôh dans un geste de colère. La lame vibra dans le silence surnaturel de la forêt mais elle s'en moqua. Pourquoi aurait-on dirigé sa vie à sa place ?! Et pourquoi Hatsuyuki ne lui aurait rien dit si c'était la réalité ?!

_« Je ne pouvais te le dire_, murmura une voix triste dans son esprit._ Je suis désolé…_ »

« Non ! Non ! NON ! Cela ne se peut pas !!! »

_« Malheureusement, si, _lui répondit Hatsuyuki »

Dans sa main, la lame argentée de son arme devenait progressivement d'un blanc étincelant et se couvrait de signes noirs.

La colère de la jeune femme retomba soudainement et elle fondit en larme. Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé à elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre comme tout le monde ? Etait-elle maudite ?

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, ses pleurs cessèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à une acceptation résignée. Elle n'avait que l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 17 ans mais elle avait toujours appris à faire face, quoi qu'il arrive, d'abord avec Ito puis à l'académie, lorsqu'elle était rejetée par chacun. Elle avait toujours accepté que ce soit ainsi et avait appris à vivre avec. Là, c'était pareil, il lui fallait accepter et être courageuse.

Comprenant ce qui lui restait à faire, elle garda en main l'arme à présent blanche et noire et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, oubliant ses compagnons shinigami.

-----

Byakuya fronçait les sourcils. Cela faisait un petit temps que Sôshiro était partie et il n'y avait aucune nouvelle, excepté celles de son Lieutenant qui s'était éclipsé et était revenu malgré ses ordres. Soucieux, il appela Rikichi ainsi que Kira avant de leur ordonner de prendre le commandement des soldats. Puis, sous leurs regards ahuris, il s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt.

----

Le loup écouta les murmures du vent et dressa les oreilles, réjouit, avant d'appeler la meute en hurlant, le nez au vent.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	16. Chapter 15 : Sacrifice

_Auteur : toujours la même :p_

_Rating : K+_

_Crédits : Bleach appartient à notre maitre à tous, le génial Tite Kubo. Il n'y a que Hikari, les ookami et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent !_

_Note : voici, voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Vous en aurez pas eu pour Noël, tiens ! Bah... Comme on est quasiment à la fin, faut espacer un peu, non ? Quoi que, j'ai eu une ou deux idées pour faire une suite... Comme on dit : qui vivra verra, bien qu'ici ce soit plus "qui vivra lira" !_

* * *

Le loup se redressa à l'approche d'Hikari. Cette dernière marchait dans cette forêt depuis des heures lorsque, soudain, les arbres avaient fait place à une longue clairière achevée par une falaise abrupte. Dans celle-ci se trouvait, creusée à même le roc, une grotte obscure. Juste devant celle-là, le plus grand _ookami_ qu'elle eut jamais vu était couché. La jeune femme sut alors qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Son zanpakuto toujours en main, elle s'approcha avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de l'animal et de le détailler. Il avait un pelage d'un blanc lumineux se confondait avec la neige environnante et ses yeux dorés brillait d'intelligence. Ces derniers étaient bordés de noir, la seule touche de couleur dans ce pelage immaculé. Bizarrement, bien qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas, il la faisait penser à Hatsuyuki. Tous deux avaient ce elle-ne-savait-quoi dans leur manière de se tenir et de la regarder. Hikari baissa son regard vers son arme couverte de symbole, qui semblait vibrer dans sa main. Autour deux, d'autres _ookami_ avaient surgi et s'étaient assis, observant avec attention ce qui se déroulait.

- …Pourquoi moi ? demanda la jeune femme, brisant le silence des lieux. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé. Je voulais juste vivre ma vie…

Sa voix diminua progressivement jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement tandis que les loups se faisaient plus attentifs.

La Taïsho savait ce qui lui restait à faire, mais cela lui déchirait le cœur et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Brusquement, Hatsuyuki se matérialisa à ses côtés et elle remarqua qu'il était plus grand que tous les _ookami_, excepté celui qui leur faisait face. Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, il ne parla pas avec des mots mais avec ses yeux.

Hikari s'agenouilla et enlaça sa moitié d'âme, plongeant sa tête dans les longs poils de sa nuque, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Elle resta ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à enfin être plus ou moins apaisée. La jeune femme desserra alors son étreinte autour du coup d'Hatsuyuki qui enfouit gentiment sa truffe dans son coup et lui lécha la joue.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit-il.

Courageusement, elle acquiesça de la tête et se redressa, essuyant les traces de ses larmes. Son compagnon resta à ses côtés tandis qu'elle leva son katana.

- Sôshiro Taïsho, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demanda une voix, provenant des arbres derrière elle.

Hikari se retourna vers le Capitaine de la 6e division qui surgissait du couvert de la forêt. Autant les loups avaient laissé passer la jeune femme sans broncher, autant ils grognèrent en apercevant l'intrus.

- Je débarrasse Soul Society des _ookami_ à tout jamais, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Ne soyez pas idiote et éloignez-vous de ce loup avant qu'il ne vous fasse du tort.

- Ce loup, répliqua Hikari en posant sa main sur la tête d'Hatsuyuki, est l'esprit de mon zanpakuto. Et c'est à vous que vous devriez appliquer votre conseil. Vous feriez mieux de partir où l'un des _ookami_ va finir par vous faire du mal.

Byakuya regarda autour de lui et constata que les loups n'avaient l'air que de vouloir s'en prendre à lui tandis qu'ils laissaient la jeune femme tranquille. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Que signifie tout ceci ? demanda-t-il.

Hikari eut un rire amer.

- Simplement que je suis comme eux, Kuchiki Taisho !

- Nani ?

- Vous avez bien entendu. Je suis comme eux ! Maintenant, partez.

- Hors de question.

- Vous allez vous faire mordre.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Elle eut un soupir agacé.

- Alors restez là mais restez discret !

Le Capitaine Kuchiki n'aimait pas les ordres, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisque deux _ookami_ s'étaient postés devant lui, le poil hérissé et les babines retroussées. Lorsqu'il voulut avancer, l'un d'eux fit mine de l'attaquer, aussi resta-t-il sagement à sa place, observant le Taïsho de la division et les deux bestioles du coin de l'œil.

Hikari, reprenant comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, fit de nouveau face au grand loup et leva son katana noir et blanc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé à la verticale, au-dessus de sa tête. Le zanpakuto se mit alors à scintiller et la jeune femme poussa un gémissement de douleur. A côté d'elle Hatsuyuki paraissait également souffrir, poussant quelques glapissements. Cependant, l'animal face à eux ne bronchait pas, les observant simplement d'un regard neutre. Hikari ferma les yeux, maintenant l'arme au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide de ses deux bras, arme qui brillait à présent d'un éclat aveuglant et le réatsu de la jeune femme augmenta brusquement à en devenir presque insupportable.

Soudainement, elle jeta le zanpakuto en avant. Il alla s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans la neige, à côté de l'_ookami_. Hatsuyuki disparut alors pour reparaître à la place de l'arme et la jeun femme poussa un cri déchirant avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Les deux loups s'observèrent mutuellement avant d'agiter joyeusement la queue. Comme si ça avait été un signal, les autres bondirent vers eux, qui se mordillaient affectueusement l'oreille à présent. Hatsuyuki observa un instant l'humaine inconsciente quelques mètres plus loin, puis se tourna vers son compagnon et jappa. L'autre lui répondit de la même manière et, moins d'une minute plus tard, tous s'étaient volatilisés de la clairière.

Byakuya n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que les _ookami_ avaient quitté les lieux et qu'il ne pouvait laisser la jeune femme là, dans la neige, car sinon elle allait périr à coup sur. Il s'approcha donc, sans bruit, remarquant par la même occasion qu'aucune empreinte de patte n'était visible sur le sol enneigé, et arriva près d'Hikari. Son visage, d'une blancheur inquiétante, semblait soudain enfantin et fragile. Inquiet de ne pas voir la buée blanche sortir de sa bouche, preuve qu'elle respirait, le Capitaine posa deux doigts sur la carotide de la jeune femme et saisit un pouls très faible et très espacé. De plus, aucun réatsu n'émanait d'elle alors que n'importe quelle âme en possédait au moins une once.

Il mit ses mains à hauteur du cœur de la jeune femme, sans la toucher, et appliqua de son mieux un kidô de soin. Cependant, ce n'était pas – et de loin – sa spécialité et il ne pouvait voir aucune blessure extérieure. Ayant compris que lui-même ne pourrait rien faire de plus, il prit la jeune femme à bras et s'étonna de la légèreté de son corps qui n'était encore que celui d'un enfant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent car la Capitaine n'était guère à avoir des réactions de son âge mais plutôt à celles d'adulte accompli.

Parcourant la forêt en shunpo, il se dirigea grâce aux réatsu des soldats qu'il captait même d'ici. En moins de dix minutes, en vérifiant de temps à autre le pouls d'Hikari, il revint au campement. Kira et Rikichi sentirent son approche et l'attendirent. Lorsqu'il arriva, ils restèrent stupéfaits de voir la Capitaine de la 3e division inanimée dans ses bras. Le Lieutenant blond se précipita vers sa supérieure.

- Taïsho !

- Il ne sert à rien de crier, Kira Fukutaïsho. Elle est inanimée. Rendez-vous plutôt utile en déterminant la cause de son mal.

- Euh… Hai !

Byakuya alla déposer la jeune femme dans sa tente et Kira le suivit, avant d'ausculter Hikari. Cependant, il resta perplexe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles elle était inconsciente. Il questionna alors, respectueusement, le Capitaine de la 6e division sur ce qu'il était arrivé :

- Excusez-moi, Kuchiki Taïsho mais qu'est-il arrivé au juste ?

- … Sôshiro Taïsho s'est occupée des _ookami_.

- Nani ?! Vous voulez dire qu'elle les a fait fuir à elle seule ?!

- Pas tout a fait.

- …

- Quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Sôshiro Taïsho s'est évanouie, je ne peux que supposer qu'elle a usé de trop d'énergie.

- Ah… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais le mieux serait de l'emmener à la quatrième division ou, à défaut, chez les Nécromanciens.

- Bien. Nous retournerons chez les Nécromanciens dans ce cas.

- Hai !


	17. Chapter 16 : Fin

_Auteur : Hiyoru_

_Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Les ookami sont à moi, Hikari et quelques autres aussi._

_Rating : K_

_Note : Dernière fois que vous avez à me supporter (pour cette fic). Hey oui, c'est la fin._

* * *

Hikari reprit péniblement conscience. Autour d'elle, il y avait des paroles, du mouvement… Mais elle ne pouvait identifier quelles personnes réalisaient cela car, quelque fusse sa volonté, la jeune fille ne pouvait ouvrir les paupières ni faire le moindre geste. Une sensation de vide l'oppressait, comme s'il lui manquait une chose dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Quelqu'un devait avoir remarqué qu'elle ne dormait plus car une main chaude et calleuse vint envelopper la sienne avec douceur.

- Tu m'entends, Hika-chan ?

Une inspiration plus profonde fit comprendre à l'interlocuteur que : « oui, elle l'entendait et qu'elle détestait toujours ce surnom ridicule » (si, si, on peut faire passer autant de chose en une seule inspiration !). Kinpaku continua :

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance tu sais…

Hikari parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et, les paupières papillonnantes, son regard ne sembla pas pouvoir se fixer sur quoi que ce soit plus d'une seconde avant de rencontrer celui de Dan. Une question muette apparut dans ses yeux bleus.

- Ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Une lueur d'acquiescement passa brièvement dans son regard. La voix de son ex-Taïsho se fit encore plus douce :

- Tu… Tu n'es plus shinigami…

- ?!

- …Hatsuyuki ne fait plus partie de toi.

- Quoi ?!

Elle avait voulu crier. De ses lèvres ne sortit qu'un faible murmure quasiment inaudible.

- Tu… dois savoir que ce n'était pas un réel zanpakuto. Bien que tu t'en doutes sûrement à présent...

La jeune femme resta interdite.

- Oui, Hatsuyuki n'était pas ordinaire, il était le ookami mâle alpha qui se devait de retrouver la femelle alpha.

Là, c'était du chinois pour elle. Le Capitaine des Nécromancien capta son air d'incompréhension et expliqua :

- Les meutes de loup ont une hiérarchie. Le mâle et la femelle dominants sont les alpha, viennent ensuite les autres loups qui ont une position plus ou moins élevée. Il n'y a que la femelle alpha qui puisse mettre bas. C'est la même chose pour les ookami. Or, la femelle ne pouvait procréer si le mâle, en l'occurrence Hatsuyuki, n'était pas présent… Ils se sont donc attaqués à nous pour le récupérer…

C'était insensé. Pourquoi cela serait-il arrivé à elle ? Elle ne voulait plus entendre, mais il continua :

- Si les ookami ont disparu il y a des centaines d'années, c'est parce qu'un shinigami a malencontreusement tué Hatsuyuki alors que nous l'avions confié à ceux-là pour le remettre à ses semblables. Cependant, je savais qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas, car il avait laissé un élément de lui-même à Soul Society. Mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il « s'incarnerait » en zanpakuto.

- …

- Il n'avait laissé qu'un pendentif en forme de loup…

- …

- Il a permis de te localiser, car quand Kitai te l'a remis, ses yeux ont brillé. Mais cela a également précipité les évènements…

La jeune femme se crispa en entendant le nom de son ami. Qu'il arrête !

- Je t'ai brusqué, réalisa Kinpaku. Je suis idiot. Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça dès ton réveil…

Il se leva sous les yeux d'Hikari.

- Dors, Hika-chan.

Une chape de sommeil s'abattit sur les épaules de celle-ci qui s'endormit profondément dans un sommeil sans rêve.

----

Il courrait, foulant la neige de ses pattes, parcourant les grands espaces blancs. A ses côtés, Shirohana avalait la distance tandis que le reste de la meute les suivait. Il était libre d'aller où il voulait, entouré de ses compagnons, après toutes ces années à devoir rester dans un monde froid et désert.

Une seule ombre venait gâcher ce tableau idyllique : qu'allait-elle faire maintenant qu'il était parti ? Sans en avoir conscience, il ralentit puis s'arrêta. Shirohana le questionna du regard mais il rabattit les oreilles en arrière.

La louve s'approcha alors et lui mordilla l'oreille. Hatsuyuki se laissa faire, surtout que l'ookami le rassurait, et ils reprirent bientôt leur route, s'éloignant de toute civilisation humaine et l'alpha ne repensa plus à son ancien maître. Il avait tenté de l'aider et de la protéger durant toute sa vie, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller !

----

La seconde fois qu'elle reprit conscience, elle voulut contacter Hatsuyuki, par habitude, pour espérer que tout ce dont elle se souvenait n'était qu'un rêve… Elle ne parvint même pas à pénétrer son monde intérieur. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux et elle se prit la tête dans les mains, pour cacher sa faiblesse même s'il n'y avait personne. Elle remarqua par la même occasion l'espèce de gaine dorée qui l'entourait et épousait la forme de son corps.

- Que… ?

- Il s'agit d'un kidô. Si j'étais toi, je n'y toucherais pas.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement et chercha du regard celui qui venait de parler. Shûn s'avança vers le lit. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux comme s'il n'avait plus dormi depuis des jours. Elle se décida à faire un effort pour lui paraître sociable. Il était son ami après tout…

- Shûn… ?

- Hai. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bof…

- Je m'en doute.

- …Pourquoi le kidô ?

Il hésita :

- …On m'a dit que…

- ..Que ?

- … Tu avais perdu tout ton réatsu et que c'est pour cette raison qu'on avait du appliquer ce kidô. Pour que tu ne sois pas affectée par les réatsu environnants… C'est moche.

- …

- .. Tu n'as pas ressenti mon approche alors que je ne dissimulais pas mon réatsu…

- …

- J'ai l'explication ! s'écria Dan, sortant de nulle part, son air imbécile habituel collé à son visage ainsi qu'un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Hikari sursauta avant de frapper l'individu lorsque celui-ci passa à sa portée, sans conviction, cependant.

- Aie ! T-T

- Baka, tu m'as fait peur !

- Oh ! Hika-chan ! Tu es redevenue toi-même ! Papa est si heureux !! Viens dans mes bras !!

La dénommée Hika-chan n'avait en réalité qu'une seule envie : qu'on ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'était passée. A n'importe quel prix. C'est pourquoi elle feignait d'être « redevenue elle-même » alors que son cœur pleurait.

- Ne me touche pas !

- T-T

Shûn contemplait la scène, soulagé, même s'il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme on ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il s'éclipsa pour aller dormir. Veiller sur l'amour de sa vie durant tout ce temps l'avait épuisé.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Kinpaku redevint sérieux et le regard d'Hikari se perdit dans le vague.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- …

Il soupira mais n'insista pas.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi ton réatsu a disparut, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Hatsuyuki te « prêtait » son réatsu. Lorsqu'il s'est matérialisé définitivement, il a repris son énergie spirituelle…

- …

- … Je suis désolé.

- … Laisse-moi…

Le Nécromancien sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Alors, elle sombra.

---

Les mois passèrent lentement, la neige avait fondu depuis longtemps et Hikari ne quittait toujours pas l'infirmerie, restant prostrée. Les shinigami étaient reparti, après avoir tenté en vain de convaincre le Capitaine des Nécromanciens que la jeune femme serait mieux à la 4e division et après avoir espéré pendant plusieurs semaines voir le Capitaine de la 3e division revenir sur pieds, déterminée et faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle ne vint pas. A chaque fois que quelqu'un se rendait à l'infirmerie, la jeune femme dormait, ou faisait semblant.

Le printemps passa, l'été également. Hikari commença à sortir de la pièce aux murs blancs, allant chaque jour un peu plus loin. Mais elle ne parlait pas. La première fois qu'elle sortit, vêtue d'un simple yukata blanc, tous les Nécromanciens la regardèrent passer, bouche bées, avant de se porter à sa rencontre et de l'assaillir de questions. Ils s'étaient heurtés à un regard morne et à un silence de plomb. De plus, le 5e siège, Shûn, avait surgi pour se porter à la rescousse de la jeune femme :

- Elle vient de sortir de l'infirmerie et vous vous jetez tous sur elle ! C'est moche ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Retournez tous à votre poste !

Les Nécromanciens avaient vaguement acquiescé, connaissant parfaitement les sentiments qu'entretenait le jeune homme envers Hikari, et étaient retournés à leurs postes. Shûn s'était ensuite tournée vers son amie :

- Ca va ?

Comme tous les autres, il n'avait eu aucune réponse.

Peu à peu, les soldats s'habituèrent à voir passer Hikari, toujours enveloppée dans le kidô, et la laissèrent tranquille. Ils avaient rapidement appris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui parler, certains ne lui accordaient même plus d'attention, comme si elle n'existait pas, les autres, eux, l'observaient de loin, comme un animal de foire.

Un jour, la jeune femme sortit de la division, sans qu'on lui pose de question, et s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut eu plus une habitation en vue. Elle arracha alors le pendentif qui ornait toujours son cou et le jeta le plus loin qu'elle put. Il retomba à quelques mètres à peine. Elle était encore très faible mais elle était tout de même suffisamment forte pour ce qu'elle allait faire. La jeune femme sortit un kaiken* de la manche de son yukata et l'approcha de sa gorge.

Depuis peu, Dan avait relâché sa surveillance, apparemment rassuré qu'elle n'ait fait aucune tentative jusque là. Mais Hikari n'avait jamais été idiote et elle savait attendre son heure. Une fois que le Capitaine Nécromancien avait cessé de la faire suivre par son toutou de 5e siège, elle avait attendu quelques jours avant de mettre ceci en œuvre. La jeune femme s'était d'abord rendue dans sa chambre, récupérer l'arme, puis l'avait dissimulé dans ses vêtements et avait fait comme tous les autres jours.

La lame toucha sa gorge et sa main trembla avant qu'elle ne raffermisse sa prise. L'ex-Nécromancienne se prépara à se trancher la gorge puis se ravisa et pointa le kaiken sur son cœur. Le suicide était mal vu mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans Hatsuyuki. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément. Sa main fut arrêtée. Rouvrant les yeux, Hikari croisa ceux, anthracite, du shinigami.

- Ne faites pas ça.

La jeune femme se dégagea de sa poigne.

- …

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, affirma-t-il.

Elle voulu répliquer que c'était impossible, que personne ne pouvait savoir, mais elle avait oublié comment parler. Le Capitaine de la 6e division reprit :

- Lâchez le kaiken.

Hikari resserra sa main sur l'arme.

- Pensez à ceux qui s'inquiète pour vous, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser seuls.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans Hatsuyuki.

- La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

N'importe quoi. Mieux valait mourir plutôt que d'endurer cette souffrance.

- Si vous surmontez votre peine et votre souffrance, vous n'en serez que plus forte.

Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver.

- Cela prends du temps mais on peut y arriver, le temps aidant.

Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

- Croyez-moi, si vous faites cela, vous allez le regretter.

La main blanche se posa sur la sienne et lui fit lâcher la dague. Hikari croisa une nouvelle fois le regard gris et vit le même gouffre que ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des mois. Il savait, il avait vécu la même chose qu'elle.

La jeune femme craqua et déversa sa peine devant ce Taïsho qu'elle avait toujours déprécié.

---

Quelques mois plus tard, Hikari entra dans la salle de réunion des Capitaines et vacilla sous la puissance des réatsu contenu dans la salle avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer. Comme la première fois – qui lui semblait si lointaine alors qu'elle avait eu lieu seulement un an auparavant ! – tous l'observaient. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le Capitaine-Commandant. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Aussi, avant même que le Soutaïsho ne prenne la parole, elle annonça :

- Moi, Sôshiro Hikari, demande à être démise de mes fonctions de Capitaine de la 3e division suite à la perte presque totale de mon énergie spirituelle.

Le vieil home ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'une rumeur naissait dans les rangs des Taïsho. Ils ne s'attendaient certes pas à ça. Hikari venait de revenir de chez les Nécromanciens, après s'être remise peu à peu. Elle avait développé un nouveau réatsu durant son séjour là-bas mais très insuffisant, ne fusse que pour prétendre au poste de simple soldat. Dès son retour au Seireitei elle avait demandé une réunion de Capitaines et s'étaient arrangés pour arriver en retard, afin d'avoir à affronter les regards de ses anciens collègues. Seul Byakuya était au courant. Tous deux s'étaient pas mal rapprochés depuis que celui-ci avait empêché la jeune femme de commettre un acte regrettable car on l'avait dépêché pour aller chez les maîtres en kidô afin de surveiller l'état de santé d'Hikari.

- … Pardon ? demanda le papi.

- Je demande à être démise de mes fonctions, répéta la jeune femme. Avec mes capacités actuelles, je ne saurais d'aucune aide pour Soul Society.

- … On ne démissionne pas du Gotei 13.

- Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes dans cette salle, Soutaïsho, et je ne me suis pas évanouie seulement grâce à un kidô de la confection du Capitaine des Nécromanciens ! Mon réatsu est si bas que je peux même plus prétendre au titre de shinigami et… Je n'ai plus de zanpakuto.

Cette phrase avait été lâchée avec amertume.

- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Kurotsuchi. On ne peut pas perdre son zanpakuto sans en mourir !

Hikari regarda le scientifique bien en face, ses yeux étant dénudés de toute vie.

- Pourtant, je suis vivante. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide mais je suis vivante.

- Dans ce cas, je me ferai un plaisir d'étudier ton cas, Sôshiro !

- Suffit, intervint le Soutaïsho. C'est au Chuo de décider de votre cas, si vous dites vrai. Kurotsuchi Taïsho, vous ne toucherez pas à cette jeune femme.

Le Taïsho de la douzième grommela tandis que la jeune femme s'inclinait.

- Comme vous voudrez, Soutaïsho.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, le Capitaine-Commandant annonça la fin de la réunion. Les Taïsho voulurent poser leurs questions à Hikari mais celle-ci sortait déjà.

Lorsque la plupart des Hauts-Gradés furent parti, la jeune femme sortit de sa cachette et observa les portes de la 1e division. Kuchiki vint poser sa main sur son épaule et lui dit une parole. Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna en sa compagnie.

Kyoraku releva le bord de son chapeau de son pouce et dit à son ami aux cheveux blancs :

- Quelque soit la décision du Chuo, j'ai l'impression que Sôshiro ne quittera pas de sitôt le Seireitei.

- Je crois que tu as raison, Shunsui, répondit Ukitake en observant les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner.

_Fin_

* * *

*_Le Kaiken est un petit sabre japonais, plus petit que le tantō, qui s'apparente plutôt à un couteau de par sa taille (environ 15 cm). Il était porté par les femmes de samouraïs, soit dans les manches de leur kimono, soit passé dans leur obi._ by Wikipédia.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic._


End file.
